Ya que no soy popular me acercare más
by Devidfenrir
Summary: Tomoko encontrara a alguien antisocial
1. Chapter 1

– Lo dices enserio? Crees que saldría contigo siendo eso? – dijo

Levante la vista al cielo dejando salir un suspiro y sin más di media vuelta para marcharme

Ya que no soy popular me acercare más

El día transcurría normal sin nada que me pudiera levantar el ánimo ,durante la mañana había intentado llamar la atención de los chicos con un nuevo perfume que había comprado en línea con la propaganda de atraer a los hombres pero en el transcurso de la primera hora ninguno solo me había dirigido la palabra o siquiera volteado a ver así que sospeche que había usado muy poca fragancia ,con discreción en la hora del receso asistí al baño y dentro de una cabina me volví a rociar por unos minutos. El frasco quedo a la mitad y parecía que era suficiente

Antes de regresar me arregle el pelo y junto con una sonrisa regrese al aula de manera triunfante

Volví a sentarme y mientras leía el libro de texto por instantes miraba a los demás para ver los resultados. Algunos de mis compañeros me voltearon a ver y escondieron sus rostros ,quede avergonzada pero me gustaba ,sin embargo ,al paso de tiempo igual mis compañeras me miraban y solo susurraban entre ellas cosa que me puso nerviosa aunque de igual manera me gusto siendo algo extraño , entre clases me emocione tanto que solté una carcajada muy grande que fue muy imprudente

– señorita kuroki se encuentra bien? – pregunto el profesor que se acercó a mi pupitre

– s.. Si – respondí

– es que huele demasiado a perfume y está molestando a la demás clase – dijo

– Si se le rompió un frasco me hubiera informado para que la dejara ir a la enfermería a cambiarse – añadió, sentí una descarga recorrer mi cuerpo y quedar con la mente en blanco

– puede cambiarse y dejar su suéter con la enfermera – dijo

Sin bajar la vista del profesor me puse de pie y con gran vergüenza camine hasta la puerta en un ambiente silencioso

Cerca de la puerta levante mi mano separando mis dedos y antes de poder abrir alguien más entro

– disculpe la interrupción, es un poco tarde pero ha llegado un nuevo alumno que se integrara en su grupo – dijo

La profesora y detrás iba un tipo que miraba al frente sin prestar atención hasta que un momento solo me miro y olfateo un poco el aire para apartarse con un expresión fría ,mi cara ardió en ese momento y solo me aleje deprisa

Al llegar solo mire a la enfermera que yacía en su escritorio leyendo una revista

– que sucede? – pregunto mirándome

– Me envió el profesor – respondí

– Oh ,bien pasa – dijo

Me acerque y ella desde su lugar me miro

–que te duele? – pregunto

– n..Nada –

Seria se acercó y al sentir el olor se cubrió la nariz

– que te paso? Quítate el suéter y la camisa –dijo

Señalo a un biombo acomodado en una esquina y saliendo me dio tiempo para cambiarme, con la enfermera fuera me retire el suéter en tanto recordaba al nuevo olerme y apartarse sumado que el profesor solo me hablo para quejarse ,esa situación me hizo recordar muchas cosas del pasado que me dejaron muy melancólica y con el ánimo hasta el suelo

– ya terminaste? – pregunto la enfermera ,con prisa desabroche los botones

– sí ,ya – respondí

Enseño la mano por un lado del biombo y sin perder tiempo le entregue ambas prendas ,el silencio que reinaba era perturbadora

– cuando se rompió el perfume no te lastimaste? – pregunto

– No – conteste

– bien creo que solo el suéter esta con demasiado olor…tu camisa no huele demasiado así que solo déjame el suéter y tratare de limpiarlo – dijo regresándome la camisa

– cuando termines ve a tu aula y en la salida ven a verme –

Más tarde regrese al salón

– ya estas mejor? – pregunto el profesor

– Si – dije desde la puerta

– Bien toma tu asiento –

Con un suspiro camine y con la vista en el suelo avance .Ya estaba cerca cuando levante de nuevo la mirada apuntando hacia la ventana esperando que el día terminara en eso gire a la izquierda y ahí estaba el nuevo con la vista al frente . Con lentitud me senté e igual puse atención

Por más que trate de mirar al pizarrón mi curiosidad no dejaba de molestarme y las dudas crecían ,el nuevo no estaba siendo asediado por mis compañeros cosa extraña por que no hacía unos meses que se integró otra compañera quien no dejo de tener atención por horas. Lo observe por segundos tratando de no llamar su atención , era alto a comparación mía y en su rostro no podía notar ninguna sola muestra de confusión o aburrimiento ante la clase ,ni miedo o nervios

Lo continúe mirando hasta que se dio cuenta de mí ,en sus manos sostenía un lápiz que dejo sobre el cuaderno y volteo ,paralizada trate de sonreír pero quede asustada al notar que sus ojos estaban apagados sin ningún solo brillo de vida. Fue en ese momento que lo deje en paz y solo me preocupe por mis problemas

Al final de las clases guarde todo y me fui de ahí por el miedo que seguía sintiendo del nuevo ,apresurada baje las escaleras y cruce el patio hasta la puerta abandonando el terreno escolar, no obstante ,al cruzar unas cuadras me detuve porque había olvidado recoger mi suéter y emprendí el regreso

Camine indecisa de querer ir de vuelta a colegio porque podría encontrarlo además de que no habría problema con recogerlo al siguiente día mientras me mantuviera lejos de la presidenta Niki quien si me encontraba solo llevando la camisa podría hacerme perder el tiempo con un largo sermón que no me era apetecible oír . Sin darme cuenta que había avanzado me encontré cerca y con valor apreté mi puño, ya en la puerta di unos pasos más cuando lo encontré

– Oye – dijo ,retrocedí bajando la vista al suelo y mi cuerpo ya no respondía a lo que deseaba hacer ,con rapidez extendió su brazo hacia mí

– lo has olvidado y me han pedí do dártelo por alguna razón – dijo con mi suéter en mano

– La enfermera me vio y solo me lo dio ,le explique que no te conocía pero no me hizo caso – añadió alejándose

– g..gra..gracias – dije

el nuevo me ignoro y continúo su camino. cuando lo perdí de vista mi cuerpo volvió a moverse y solo sentía mis labios vibrar en tanto solo revise mi suéter que efectivamente había perdido el olor. Lo volví a colocar dentro de mi mochila y anonadada por el nuevo seguí mi rumbo a casa

En la noche mientras jugaba con mi psp entre la oscuridad no podía dejar de recordar esa mirada que me hizo sentir miedo pero pensé un poco dándome cuenta que no había un motivo por el cual temer, el nuevo era serio y había sido un poco amable al regresarme el suéter aun sin conocerme , pudo haberlo arrojado para deshacerse de un problema que no le correspondía y si no mal recordaba era lindo cosa que volvía a ponerme nerviosa ,sin embargo , era aún más extraño que ninguna sola se le acercara para platicar. Entre recuerdos deje la psp y solo me cobije para poder dormir

A la mañana siguiente desperté sintiéndome rara por dormir temprano pero sin más por hacer solo me prepara para irme. me vestí con el uniforme y solo desayune como siempre

La rutina parecía ser la misma de siempre así que no habría un motivo más por el que esforzarme hasta que encontrara una mejor forma de cumplir lo que deseaba y una de ellas era mejorar mis notas , seria tardada y debía dejar un tiempo los videojuegos para esforzarme más aunque era muy difícil concentrarme en lograrlo

De camino a la escuela llevaba mis manos ocultas en las bolsas del suéter mirando a los demás ir en grupo y platicar ,tal vez hablaban de tonterías y por cada palabra que salía sus cerebros se encogían milímetros , eso era normal en esa clase de gente

Más tarde llegue al colegio y solo me mantuve dentro del aula mirando mi celular en la espera que el profesor en turno llegara ,el internet podía estar lleno de basura pero todavía quedaban buenas páginas que visitar. Entre un video que reproduje levante la vista para revisar y el nuevo había llegado en total silencio , sentado miraba un libro y a su lado se encontraba la primera compañera que se armó de valor .guarde silencio y los mire

– hola – dijo , el nuevo no aparto la vista de su libro

– mis amigas se preguntan si quieres almorzar con nosotras ,sé que ayer a lo mejor no tuviste un buen día pero te queremos conocer – agrego ,el nuevo siguió sin responder

– te llamas Herr Chūjitsuna no? – dijo

sus últimos intentos fueron igual de ignorados ,sin nada más se apartó y regreso con su grupo de amigas que lo miraron mientras algunos otros solo murmuraban , era la primera vez que escuche su nombre y Chujitsuna no se inmuto ante la situación. Las clases comenzaron después de eso

En la hora del almuerzo nuevamente se acercaron para invitarlo pero igual fueron ignoradas y algunos compañeros igual trataron de hablarle pero él no respondió a ninguna sola pregunta, comía en su pupitre un obento muy colorido y no movía la vista del mismo

– es raro no lo crees? - dijo alguien desde la ventana

– habla más bajo te escuchara – respondió su amigo

– da igual parece que no escucha – replico con una risa

Chūjitsuna permanecía tranquilo . lo continúe mirando soportar los comentarios pero en poco tiempo uno de ellos se puso de pie y camino hasta su lugar

– oye me permites? –

deslizo su mano hasta el obento y lo sujeto ,quede observando totalmente centrada , Chūjitsuna sin perder su calmada expresión tomo la muñeca del pequeño gamberro arrebatándole la comida y con un empujón lo alejo ,unos pupitres fueron arrastrados mientras tanto solo regreso a comer . un silencio reino en todo el aula

El tipo que se quiso hacer el fuerte solo regreso con sus amigos y en su muñeca podía notar las marcas de unos dedos

En esa hora nadie más se aproximó a su lugar

durante las clases de matemáticas el profesor pidió hacer parejas para unas operaciones bastante difíciles además de tratar de crear una y como siempre quede sola pero Chūjitsuna igual y a diferencia de todos ya se encontraba realizando la operación , en mi soledad quede atónita por no saber responder miraba el pizarrón con angustia y la confusión en mí solo crecía más y mas

– kuroki estás sola? Por qué no te juntas con Chūjitsuna – dijo el profesor desde su escritorio , con nervios lo observe y parecía no molestarle lo que el profesor había dicho e iba más adelantado que cualquiera así que no habría problema si me juntaba y pudiera copiar , con las piernas temblando me puse de pie y con la presión de las miradas empuje mi pupitre

El ruido del metal contra el suelo inundo el lugar ,momentos antes había tratado levantar mi asiento pero mis fuerzas me abandonaron, llegue hasta el separada unos centímetros. me sentía totalmente avergonzada que no lograba copiar y con la vista sobre mis piernas apenas podía moverme

– ya queda poco tiempo así que prepárense para les revise – dijo el profesor que fue con el primer grupo cercano ,sentí la prisa y solo subí la mirada

– o..o..oye – dije tartamudeando

– copia rápido – dijo empujando su cuaderno hasta mi lugar

– s..si – con una mano temblorosa y una vista casi nublada hice ambos ejercicios

– ya terminaste? – pregunto

– s..Si –

Sin más recogió su cuaderno. Cuando el profesor reviso pareció contento y con una sonrisa continuo, en la nota podía ver que era la más alta que había logrado pero Chūjitsuna solo cerro el cuaderno sin ningún cambio de humor

– t..te…puedo llamar Chūji? – pregunte , me miro de reojo y levanto una ceja solo ignorándome ,esa había sido la primera ver que vi que respondiera

Al terminar la clase regrese a mi lugar y después solo me quede quieta con la vista en Chūji que continuaba siendo un misterio ,había demostrado que no se dejaría abusar por cualquiera y que tampoco le interesaba nadie así que lo único que sabíamos era su nombre. En la espera del siguiente profesor la presidenta se puso de pie y camino hasta su asiento observándolo un tiempo

– porque no hablas? – pregunto ,Chūji levanto con ligereza su cabeza y volvió a mirar al frente

– sé que eres nuevo y te es difícil pero puedes contar con todos –

me sentí furiosa por esas palabras la tipa jamás se acercó a ayudarme ,apreté mis dientes

– igual me disculpo por mis compañeros que te molestaron ,fue algo bueno que lo alejaras pero deberías tratar de abrirte con nosotros y así lograríamos ser buenos amigos – añadió ,Chūji bostezo y la presidenta pareció molestarse pero sonrió y paso su mano en el cabello de Chūji y se acercó a su oído susurrándole algo para después alejarse. me molesto mucho que lo hiciera

Al paso de las horas resonó la campana del fin de las labores y con prisa guarde todo, Chūji salió de aula y le seguí


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Chūji-kun iba muy rápido atravesando los pisos sin problema en cambio yo apenas podía salir del pasillo sin chocar con los demás que igual salían. Desde esa distancia me apresuraba por alcanzarlo y al final casi lo pierdo en el primer piso pero lo volví a encontrar en el patio principal donde se detuvo por la encargada del grupo que le dio un folleto ,ella hablaba mucho señalando el papel y mientras tanto me acerque con prudencia , desde un árbol lo miraba y preguntaba qué era lo quería intentar hacer, y en la busca de alguna razón solo pensé en agradecerle por haberme dejado copiar y si había posibilidad le invitaría algo pero con mis piernas temblando de solo pensarlo lo mejor era solo seguirlo. Cuando terminaron la persecución se reinicio

Salió sin prestar atención al profesor de la entrada y con bastante confianza llevaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos ,tragando saliva lo seguía por todas partes hasta que se detuvo y volteo pero antes de ser vista me oculte detrás de un bote de basura cubriendo mi boca para evitar que mi respiración agitada me delatara ,mis nervios me vencían cada vez e iba a desistir pero volví a asomarme y Chūji se había puesto en cuclillas mirando algo que no logre visualizar por culpa de un poste que se interponía ,pero la curiosidad que sentía me hizo acercarme y mirar una cola sobresalir .Chūji-kun lo miraba fríamente y en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa

Estuvo ahí al menos dos minutos más pero entre el silencio mi celular sonó, asustada lo tome del bolsillo y con torpeza conteste

– mokochi! Como has estado? – saludo yuu

– b..bien – respondí con la voz baja

– qué pasa? Estas bien? – pregunto

– si…solo que estoy un poco ocupada – respondí

– ya veo, no te interrumpo o sí? Puedo llamar después – dijo, volví a revisar y Chūji había desaparecido

– estoy bien, de que querías hablar? – pregunte mirando a todas partes

– te quería invitar a salir ,ya hace tiempo que no nos vemos – contesto, un poco decepcionada solo di la vuelta

– sería muy bueno – dije

– que bien entonces hay que ponernos de acuerdo – dijo

Yuu me invito al centro comercial y después de algunas cosas nos iríamos a comer, estaba emocionada por salir pero realmente me hubiera gustado poder hablarle, no era muy buena charlando con hombres a excepción de mi hermano que era un arrogante en ocasiones, en la caminata de regreso a casa recordé la cola que sobresalía la cual sin equivocarme pertenecía a un gato, especule que chuji era un amante de los animales o solo un retorcido que gustaba de torturar pero si era amable no existía la posibilidad de serlo

De regreso a casa abrí la puerta y camine rumbo a mi habitación bajando mi mochila

– Tomoko si no tienes nada que hacer limpia tu habitación – dijo mama

Fruncí el ceño y deje salir aire

– no pongas esas caras, te lo había dicho hace tiempo pero solo me ignoras – añadió

– si lo hare – respondí

– Si no lo haces tendré que quitarte tu consola – repuso

levante el rostro

– Ya lo hago – dije

Subí a mi habitación y sin tener un momento para descansar arroje mi mochila sobre mi cama y solo fui por la aspiradora

En dos horas logre ordenar todo y sin más me recosté sintiendo el peso del cansancio, en poco mi madre entro y reviso todo

– Bien, baja para que comas – dijo

Me levante y fatigada bostece

– Si – dije

– Lleva tu uniforme a la lavadora – repuso cerrando la puerta

Camine hasta mi armario y solo me desvestí

Cuando termine baje al comedor y mi hermano ya comía, me senté y solo tome mi plato de arroz que acompañe con cerdo

– y como te fue? – pregunto mama

– Bien , obtuve una buena nota – respondí

– enserio? Y en qué materia? – pregunto

– Matemáticas – con una sonrisa solo recordé a Chūji

– Pues te felicito y sigue así – dijo

Solo asentí guardando silencio y continúe comiendo

– me entere que entro un alumno nuevo en tu salón – dijo tomoki

– si? Y cómo es? – pregunto mi madre

– no lo he visto pero han dicho que es raro…dicen que no habla pero a uno de sus compañeros casi le rompe la muñeca de un solo apretón – dijo

– pero no estoy seguro solo son rumores que rondan – añadió

– oh y tú lo has visto? – pregunto mama mirándome

– sí..s..se sienta a mi lado – respondí

– y tu como lo ves? – pregunto , nerviosa baje la vista

– es tranquilo – conteste

– y te has hecho su amiga? – pregunto

– no tienes muchos amigos así que no te vendría mal si le hablaras – agrego

– no ,es muy reservado – dije

– intenta hablar y ya con el tiempo talvez responda – repuso

– pero no lo arruines – agrego mi hermano

con la propuesta en mente solo continúe comiendo

ya en la noche me encontré preparando mi ropa para el día siguiente ,quería algo modesto que no llamara la atención y que no me hiciera pasar por alguien fácil ,entre todos los conjuntos tome uno y lo deje apartado encima de mi escritorio. Y sin más por hacer me puse a hacer lo único que tenia de tarea que solo eran en un par de materias

lo último del día era estar en la computadora mirando videos

la mañana siguiente desperté y me di una ducha antes de tomar el desayuno, con tiempo de sobra me vestí observándome en el espejo. Mi imagen no era la mejor, seguía teniendo ojeras y mi piel no era suave ,mi cabello se encontraba en mal estado y no olía muy bien ,repentinamente sentí que lloraría pero solo me aparte del espejo y fui a matar el tiempo con mi psp

La hora paso sin darme cuenta y mi alarma sonó avisándome sobre irme antes de que fuera tarde ,con la mariconera colocada sali de casa rumbo hasta la estación del tren donde la esperaría

yuu llego unos minutos después de mí y después de intercambiar palabras nos dirigimos al tren hasta la zona comercial que yuu había dicho, en el trayecto la mire y el cambio en ella era enorme , en secundaria llevaba lentes y cargaba con largo cabello pero su nueva apariencia me dejaba en claro que jamás tendría las posibilidades como las que yuu gozaba

– y como te ha ido en estos días? – pregunto

– bien ,muy relajado – respondí

– comprendo, y no hay algo nuevo en tu vida? – pregunto ,quede en silencio

– y a ti como te ha ido? – evadí el tema

– bueno ahora la escuela se ha puesto un poco dura así que apenas tengo tiempo para mí ,mi novio esta igual de ocupado así que casi no nos vemos pero cuando pasen los tiempos de exámenes podremos salir de nuevo – respondió ,quede un poco anonadada

– sí que estas atareada – comente con una sonrisa falsa

– pero bueno ahora hay que divertirnos – dijo

– si – replique

al paso de algunas estaciones bajamos y salimos ,con poco camino hasta el centro platicamos un tiempo más mientras observamos los aparadores. Al llegar a la entrada principal nos detuvimos unos minutos para descansar sobre unas sillas protegidas del sol

– y que compramos primero? – pregunto

– no lo sé ,ya veré en las tiendas – respondí secándome el sudor que pasaba por mi frente con la manga de mi blusa

– toma – yuu extendió su mano con un pañuelo

– oh…si gracias – dije

mientras pasaba el pañuelo por mi rostro la observe y a decir verdad era más femenina en todos los aspecto incluso komiyama en comparación conmigo era un poco más delicada. En el pasado había intentado ser un poco más femenina con la ropa interior y aquellos momentos fueron un poco vergonzosos pero lo deje para centrarme en otras cosas

– ya vamos? – pregunto

–si – me incorpore y continuamos al interior

la seguí por muchas tiendas de ropa y mire blusas y camisas muy lindas pero no me decidía por una especial que pudiera usar ,yuu me animo con varias piezas pero realmente sentía que serían muy incomodas ,sin embargo ,al final compre unas cuantas prendas que ella me recomendó. Recorrimos más terreno hasta que nos detuvimos en un local de comida donde nos sentamos y pedimos unas hamburguesas

mientras esperábamos me puse a ver mi celular

– y ya has conseguido novio? – pregunto de la nada y quede aturdida

– n..no – replique

– y no hay nadie que te interese? – pregunto ,de vuelta fui quedando debilitada

– n..no ,no hay nadie que me interese – conteste

– ya veo ,pero me gustaría verte con alguien – comento

sin querer verla gire hacia la barra donde encontré a Chūji junto a una chica. el sostenía unas bolsas en tanto la chica ordenaba comida y después Chūji solo miraba el menú ,la tipa le sonreía y lo tomo del brazo

– que sucede? – pregunto yuu

– nada – dije apartando la vista de la barra

en poco mencionaron nuestra orden

– yo iré – dije sin pensar

– está bien –

me puse de pie y camine ,baje mi gorro escondiendo mi rostro y disimuladamente los mire

revisando el pedido los escuche

– vamos, podemos ir a ver una película antes de regresar – dijo la tipa

– Ya es tarde y si vamos tendríamos que esperar la función y terminaríamos de regresar por la noche – respondió Chūji, era la primera vez que lo oía hablar más allá de unas palabras

– oh Herr ,pero me han dicho que la película es muy buena – repuso la chica

– si comes rápido talvez vallamos – comento Chūji con una pequeña sonrisa

– gracias! – exclamo animada

con todo el pedido regrese a nuestro lugar y solo me centre en comer. No volví a mirarlos

más tarde salimos del centro comercial y nos dirigimos a la estación del tren

con la vista perdida en el piso del vagón escuche a yuu

– paso algo? – pregunto

– si te sentías mal debiste decírmelo para que evitaras sobre esforzarte – añadió, levante la cara y sonreí

– estoy bien – dije

– enserio? Tus ojos están húmedos…no estas enferma? – pregunto

sorprendida lleve mis mangas hasta mi cara y realmente tenia lagrimas

– no es nada ,no…se porque salen – dije

– se honesta, nadie llora sin razón – dijo tomando mis manos

mis labios temblaron y solo me cubrí el rostro

– enserio no lloro, ni siquiera lo conozco bien y me afecta lo que hace – dije

– es un chico? – pregunto

– si – conteste

– y cuánto tiempo lo conoces? – pregunto

– solo lo unos días – respondí, yuu sonó pensativa

– es raro, tal vez es amor a primera vista – dijo ,avergonzada solo me cubrí mas

– no lo creo ,ha sido muy poco tiempo –

continúe en silencio hasta que llegamos a la estación y de ahí solo caminamos

– bueno gracias por venir – dijo

– sí ,fue muy relajante – repuse

– bien ,si tienes problemas llámame – dijo ,asentí la cabeza

– bien ,ya es hora de regresar – añadió dándome un abrazo y solo se fue, hice lo mismo

ya era tarde así que solo entre a casa y fui hasta mi habitación ,deje la mis cosas sobre el escritorio

Realmente había llorado sin una razón y para olvidar eso solo me centre en jugar

La cena fue bastante buena y el resto de la noche siguió el mismo rumbo


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

De vuelta a la rutina escolar me encontraba en mi pupitre mirando mi celular y minutos antes de que tocara clase llego Chūji quien se sentó como siempre y no había ningún cambio, por momentos lo observaba y solo quede en silencio recordando lo que había dicho Yuu sobre el amor a primera vista pero era imposible, el primer día que lo conocí él se apartó por el olor del perfume y realmente no sentí otra cosa que vergüenza ,y en ese momento no había nada más ,al igual que cuando me devolvió el suéter

En cierto punto lo mire tanto que Chūji se dio cuenta y giro hacia mí, no perdí tiempo y solo enderece la mirada hacia mis cosas, revise de reojo y él ahora era quien me observaba bastante serio

Al paso de algunas clases el profesor volvió a reunir parejas y el mismo resultado paso, Chūji se mantuvo sereno desde su pupitre y aunque indecisa me junte

– bien ,el motivo por el que estarán así es un proyecto que deseo que entreguen en dos meses aproximadamente ,les di un gran lapso de tiempo para evitar que se retrasen con excusas…si han entendido bien les mostrare lo que harán – dijo ,en sus manos llevaba una carpeta con pasta gruesa

– harán una investigación relacionada a la materia, no importa de que hablen mientras se mantenga dentro de la materia – añadió, enseño bien el contenido de la carpeta

– bien, ahora pásenme una hoja con los nombres de la pareja y escriban el tema –

El profesor se acomodó sobre su asiento, el ruido de la plática inicio en todas partes excepto en mi lugar, saque mi cuaderno y en una hoja en blanco escribí mi nombre pero no tenía el valor de verlo

– y…y cual será...nuestro tema? – pregunte

Mi voz disminuía cada palabra, Chūji no me respondió. Los compañeros cercanos se reían en voz baja

Lleve la hoja hasta él y espere

– escribe…escribe tu nombre – dije

Bajo la mirada y volteo a mirar a los demás quienes guardaron silencio

– Elige el tema – dijo mientras escribía su nombre, con poca movilidad hojee el libro de texto y encontré uno que parecía sencillo

– que…Que tal este? – pregunte

– por mí no hay problema – contesto

Con el tema listo solo moví la hoja y la fui a colocar encima del escritorio del profesor, detrás de mi fueron más y cuando hubo una pequeña pila de papel se puso de pie

– Bien, ahora intenten ponerse de acuerdo – dijo bostezando

Con mis manos sujetas encima de mis piernas alcé la vista

– y que haremos? – pregunte con un tono nervioso que no lograba eliminar

Chūji miraba el libro de texto

– puedo hacer todo el trabajo sin problema – dijo fríamente

– pero…que hare yo? – pregunte ,levanto una ceja y me miro a los ojos

– acaso ayudaras? – pregunto

– s…si ,por eso escogí el….tema – con nervios desvié la mirada por no soportarlo

– bien, entonces me llevare esta parte y tú el resto ,podrás investigar pero igual puede que me lo dejes así que hare todo el trabajo – dijo, apreté los puños

– no soy como los demás – repuse ,solo regreso al libro

– Ya lo veremos – dijo

Con algo de coraje apunte lo que me tocaba y solo aparte la vista de Chūji. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que lo de Yuu solo eran suposiciones tontas

Los siguientes días nos reuníamos pero no hice el intento de hablar y solo le enseñaba lo que encontraba añadiéndolo a la carpeta, Chūji continuo siendo el mismo y en ocasiones solo me observaba bastante serio e igual ignoraba sus acciones

No obstante, al paso del primer mes llegamos casi al final del proyecto entre nosotros pero sin darme cuenta desde al principio debíamos reunirnos para poder unir lo encontrado aunque el hacerlo solo sería muy difícil, en aquel día levante la vista del cuaderno y con el mismo miedo de la primera vez le hable

– o..oye debemos reunirnos…es para el proyecto – dije

Chūji dio una revisada y solo soltó aire

– lo podría hacer solo – comento

– p..pero igual ayudare – dije

– enserio lo puedo hacer solo ,pondré tu nombre – respondió

– no ,lo haremos juntos – dije, cerro su libro

– No pienso ir a tu casa – dijo, con nervios moví la vista a el

– y… a la tuya? – pregunte

– por mi casa hay muchas personas de esta escuela ,que crees que pensaran si te vieran entrar – respondió

Por mi mente pasaron decenas de imágenes explicitas y quede muda por la pena que creció

– me lo llevare a casa así que no tengas preocupaciones – dijo. Realmente era cierto que podrían esparcir rumores pero no quería dejar el trabajo

– n..No me importa…lo que puedan decir – brame con un tono de voz desnivelado

Quedo en silencio y no dijo nada a partir de ese momento

Al concluir el día escolar con prisa guarde todas mis cosas dispuesta a seguirlo si podía lograrlo ,en mi espera Chūji se incorporó llevando su maleta sostenida con una mano ,con cuidado espere un tiempo hasta que llegara a la puerta para poder ir detrás. con ansias y nervios me puse de pie siguiéndole

Llegamos hasta la calle y pasamos por algunas cuadras antes de que se detuviera

– mejor ve a casa – dijo

– n..no – conteste

– tu madre va a estar preocupada si no llegas temprano – agrego continuando

– Le avisare – dije moviendo mi temblorosa mano hasta mi celular y mientras caminaba busque el número de casa ,Chūji seguía sin detenerse y sin el valor de llamar apreté mis labios y con un movimiento solo lo hice, se escuchaba el sonido y en poco se descolgó el teléfono

– Tomoko? Sucede algo? – pregunto mamá

– eh...si, quería avisarte que llegare un poco tarde a casa – respondí

– es enserio? Es la primera vez que me llamas para algo así ,supongo que sí pero dime con quien vas a estar? – dijo ,moví mis ojos sin encontrar una respuesta

– un..u..un amigo – dije

– no es cierto – dijo Chūji

– oh que sorpresa, bien mañana no hay escuela así que diviértete – replico mamá

– solo haremos tarea – dije

– bien solo regresa temprano– dijo mamá

Me despedí y guarde el celular

– Ya no habrá problema…de que hagamos el trabajo juntos – dije

Sin perderlo entre las calles nos detuvimos

– ve a casa, por aquí hay alumnos mayores de la escuela y por lo que me he enterado son los que esparcen rumores – dijo moviendo la vista a las casas vecinas

Sosteniendo mi mochila levante un poco mi postura encorvada y gire a observar las ventanas

– no quiero que tu reputación se vea afectada – dijo.

Recordé sus palabras y pareció sospechoso que dijera que sabía de los rumores cosa imposible porque jamás lo había visto hablar con alguien más

– no…no me importa ,solo vengo a ..terminar – respondí soportando los sentimientos descontrolados. Chūji suspiro y camino hacia una casa en particular, de su pantalón saco una llave y solo abrió la puerta

– No te dejare pasar así que solo ve a casa – dijo, no sabía contestar así que retrocedí

Realmente sentí un frio recorrer mi espina y un leve dolor en mi pecho, di unos pasos atrás

– bienvenido! Oye quien es la chica? – dijo alguien desde la puerta , observe por encima del hombro y era la misma tipa del centro comercial

– una compañera – respondió Chūji

– y vas a salir? – pregunto

– No – contesto

Podía ver el motivo por el cual Chūji se reusaba a tener visitas y todo era porque ya vivía junto a su pareja quien a decir verdad era linda. Sin más por hacer iba de regreso

– no me digas que la has corrido? Eres muy grosero – dijo la chica, de la nada ella tomo mi mano

– vamos, entra para que al menos bebas algo – añadió conduciéndome al interior

Chūji solo subió mientras tanto me quede en la sala

– y por qué has venido? – pregunto mientras ponía una taza de té enfrente

– t..tarea – respondí

– ya veo ,que bien eres la primera amiga de Herr en todo este tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa

– y…tu eres la novia de Chūjitsuna? – pregunte, la chica me miro y solo se carcajeo

– qué? No ,soy su hermana – dijo ,quede en silencio y un poco más alegre

– permíteme presentarme soy Negaimasu Chūjitsuna ,pero dime Negai– dijo

– Herr es mi hermano mayor pero es un poco grosero – añadió sonriendo ,la mire aliviada

– si van a hacer tarea deja le hablo a mi hermano – dijo caminando hacías las escaleras

Realmente me sentía bien a diferencia de algunas horas atrás y no podía dejar de sonrojarme, mire mi reflejo en la taza de té y continuaba estando roja, escuche los pasos en las escaleras y levante la vista

– Viene en un momento – dijo Negai, se acomodó en un sillón

– te molestaría si prendo la tv? – pregunto

– No – conteste

Tomo el control remoto y encendió el televisor

– ya hable con mi hermano y tendrá que ayudarte – dijo

– si – repuse

– no creas que siempre ha sido así – dijo

– no hacía mucho cuando era más amable pero ahora es un poco más callado – añadió

– pero dime cómo te llamas? – pregunto

– eh…Tomoko Kuroki – respondí

– qué bonito nombre y dime como conociste a mi hermano? – pregunto

– bueno ,por el proyecto – conteste

– pensé que eras su amiga...lo supuse porque cuando llegaba estaba más animado que antes incluso en la cena cuando llegaban mis padres les contaba un poco sobre cómo le fue, eso jamás lo había hecho – dijo

Asentí en silencio

– hace tiempo pasaron muchas cosas en su vida que lo volvieron así ,tratamos de ayudarlo con muchas cosas pero ninguna funciono hasta que llego a esa escuela – dijo

– y eres la única o hay más personas cerca de Herr? – pregunto, levante la vista a Negai

– supongo que sí porque…ignora a los demás – respondí

– eso ha sido así desde hace tiempo pero creo que contigo hace una excepción – comento

– pero no quiere que este cerca – dije

– Mi hermano es raro – bramo

Levante la taza de té y di un sorbo. Detrás escuche a Chūji caminar y llevar consigo el avance de la carpeta

– lo terminaremos hoy y rápido para que regreses a casa – dijo colocándose sobre la mesa del comedor

– no lo harán en tu habitación? – pregunto Negai

– aquí será suficiente – respondió , me levante del sillón y me acomode en la mesa

– Pero no estarán muy cómodos ,en algunas horas preparare la cena y hare ruido – dijo Negai igual sentándose

– no tardaremos mucho ,terminaremos antes de eso – replico ,desde mi silla lo mire

– por lo que veo van a tardar mucho – repuso la Negai

– hare que todo vaya bien – dijo levantándose y sentándose a mi costado acercando su silla

– bien – dijo tomando el proyecto y con la poca concentración que lograba iniciamos a trabajar

Entre roces de manos y un silencio solo lo observe, sus ojos no se separaban del papel .Era muy serio y entre la frialdad note un pequeño sonrojo en sus pulcras mejillas

– pasa algo? – pregunto

– no – dije regresando la atención al trabajo

El silencio continuo así por una hora más hasta que llevábamos avanzada tres cuartas partes

– Porque no descansan y vienen a comer – dijo Negai

– todavía nos hace falta para terminar – respondió Chūji

– pero Tomoko tendrá hambre no seas desconsiderado – dijo, me miro

– si quieres ve a comer – sugirió

– pe…pero no podrás solo – dije

– Y...será injusto que lo hagas solo – agregue

Mi respiración era demasiado agitada y si no me detenía podría caer desmayada

– no te ves bien, me iré a lavar las manos – dijo

– qué bien! – exclamo Negai animada

– por qué? – pregunte respirando con más calma

– también ve a lavarte las manos ,y..sí..quieres te puedes sentarte a su la..do – respondió

Negai me guio hasta su baño y después de ir solo me lave las manos para la cena. Cuando regrese al comedor Chūji ya comía

– Ven – dijo Negai

Me senté cerca y solo me quede viendo la comida

– y sus padres? – pregunte

– vendrán más tarde, mi madre apenas hizo un pequeño viaje a otra ciudad por asuntos médicos y mi padre la acompaña – respondió

– oh espero que se recupere pronto – dije

– gracias – dijo Chūji

– sé que parecerá broma pero antes el solía hablar mucho y tenía amigos ,era bastante feliz – añadió Negai

– y..que sucedió? – pregunte, el ambiente se hizo tenso en un solo segundo

– es un asunto de mi hermano así que no me entrometo – respondió, solo asentí mirándolo

– si quieres más comida solo pídela – añadió sonriendo

El ambiente fue aligerándose con lentitud hasta el fin de la cena y con el plato vacío mire a Chūji que bebía café y me observo ,su fría mirada atravesó mi ser pero ya no sentía el mismo miedo

– pero siéndote sincera y aunque no lo parezca mi hermano está feliz – dijo, quede un poco avergonzada , Chūji se puso de pie

– hay que continuar o llegaras tarde a casa – dijo

– sí ,gracias por la comida –

Lo que restaba del proyecto lo fuimos terminando y colocando en su lugar ,y cuando ya no había nada por arreglar cerramos la carpeta

– ya terminamos – dijo

– b…bien ya es hora de que regrese – dije

– porque no la llevas? Es demasiado tarde como para que Tomoko ande sola – dijo Negai, Chūji miro hacia el reloj de pared

– Si llegan diles que volveré – dijo

Ya cargaba con mi mochila y camine a la puerta

En la oscura noche iba rumbo a casa ,sin darme cuenta eran las ocho ya casi llegando a las nueve, Chūji iba detrás con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. La tranquilidad era demasiado agradable y no había más presencia que nosotros dos

– sí..que nos tomó tiempo terminarlo – dije, Chūji no respondió

– s..si lo hubieras hecho solo estarías demasiado apurado ahora – añadí, voltee a verlo pero continuaba sin responder

Según Negai él había cambiado mucho y entre su expresión fría lo imagine sonriente pero se dio cuenta y solo me observo

– perdón por haberte ahuyentado– dijo de la nada. Quede asombrada

– no..no hay problema – dije

– está lejos tu casa? Si quieres puedo pedir un taxi – repuso

– no…está un poco cerca – dije

La verdad mi casa quedaba lejos y nos tomaría una media hora en llegar

En el transcurso me detuve un momento para descansar en tanto Chūji se colocó a mi lado

– Vienen dos personas detrás de nosotros, mantente calmada – dijo

Con bastante lentitud revise y efectivamente habían dos sujetos a la distancia

– lo que fuera a suceder no te separes de mi – dijo

Avanzamos juntos con el mismo ritmo, mi corazón cada vez más saltaba con ambos detrás .Pero más adelante sentí su mano sujetarme, era muy cálida y suave cosas que me hicieron olvidar lo que ocurría, no obstante, quede en blanco y de pronto aquellos hombres se acercaron muy deprisa

– Buenas noches – dijo un viejo señor

– Buenas noches – respondió Chūji, ambos se alejaron y en la quietud solo mire a Chūji abrazarme

– eh?... – no logre decir nada

– perdón por esto ,no confió demasiado – dijo

– además a estas horas siempre hay pandilleros – añadió ,entre la oscuridad no estaba segura que vi sus mejillas carmesí pero el solo me dio la espalda

– vamos – dijo

Llegamos delante de mi casa y solo se detuve en el barandal de la entrada

– nos vemos – dijo

– a..Adiós – correspondí ,sin más solo inicio a andar

Entre y mi madre ya estaba esperándome

– siento haber llegado tarde – dije al ver la hora ,mi madre se encontraba muy seria

– y quien te acompaño era tu amigo? – pregunto

– s..si – respondí

– ya veo, bien cámbiate y ven al comedor – dijo

Se fue y con calma subí hasta mi habitación donde me desvestí

En poco sali de ahí con otra ropa

Ya en el comedor me senté y mi madre se encontraba en la estufa

– terminamos el trabajo – dije

– y no hicieron nada más? – pregunto

Algo confusa en su cambio de humor incline mi cabeza a la derecha


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro

Aquel fin de semana estuve leyendo manga y jugando con la pc y psp pero el viernes apenas había logrado dormir bien sin recordar aquel momento cuando me había abrazado intentando protegerme, esa fue la primera vez que un hombre me había abrazado sin contar a mi familia

Después de una plática vergonzosa sobre quien era chuji con mi madre y unos días muy tranquilos en casa llego el lunes de vuelta

Todo transcurría normal a la primera hora, Chūji llego a la misma hora y solo se sentó sin decir nada más. El inicio de clases fue con el mismo estrés de siempre

Más tarde durante el almuerzo comí dentro del aula y Chūji hizo lo mismo. Entre el ajetreado ambiente la presidenta se acercó de nuevo hasta el colocando sus manos sobre su pupitre

– cómo estás? – pregunto

La miro un momento y solo continúo comiendo

– esta semana necesito a alguien que me ayude con algunos asuntos y te he nombrado como mi asistente – dijo

Dejo un momento su comida y frunció el ceño

– Me niego – repuso

La clase presto atención cuando lo escucharon hablar

– No puedes hacerlo, los profesores ya lo saben así que tendrás que seguirme – respondió

Chūji regreso a su comida

– Cuando tenga tiempo les preguntare – dijo

– Me quedare un rato contigo – replico sonriendo la presidenta que tomo un pupitre vacío y lo junto

– Cuéntame de ti, todos aquí queremos saber más – dijo

Estaba muy calmado y después de un sorbo de té hablo

– qué hay de interesante en mí? – pregunto

– bueno…eres bastante listo en clases también muy atlético…y lindo – respondió la presidenta que fue sonrojándose, Chūji termino de comer y fue guardando su bento

– solo estudio mucho y me ejercito – dijo

– Vez puedes hablar, solo confía en nosotros – comento la presidenta

Chuji se puso de pie y salió del salón sin prestar atención pero regreso en poco en total silencio solo mirando al frente ,en su rostro note una pequeña molestia

Algunas horas después ya casi en la salida Chūji tuvo que acompañar a la presidenta a algún asunto fuera del aula relacionada a un profesor

Todo iba bien pero realmente tenia celos de que Chūji tuviera atención, ni siquiera en mis intentos alguien se acercó a preguntarme el porqué de mi actitud, con varios pensamientos seguí el resto de la hora hasta que por fin fue la salida, con mis cosas acomodadas dentro de mi mochila continuaba sentada mirando hacia la puerta y en completa soledad esperaba

Pase un tiempo así hasta que un profesor entro

– ya es hora de que vayas a casa – dijo

– s...Si –

Me levante y con la vista en el lugar de Chūji solo me fui

Por la tarde dentro de mi habitación realizaba mi tarea, sin embargo ,no lograba concentrarme del todo así que sin poder lograr más fui a la pc y jugué un poco en línea. La única cosa que me distraía de esos pensamientos era oír los gritos de los demás jugadores que morían y decían groserías sin parar añadiéndoles maldiciones y amenazas de muerte. El tiempo paso muy deprisa y solo me desconecte porque mi madre me hablo para cenar

En esa noche pase haciendo la tarea que deje por jugar .El siguiente día pasó sin ningún solo cambio raro ,Chūji estuvo tranquilo hasta el almuerzo cuando de nuevo fue llevado por la presidenta y regreso cuando concluyo, la presidenta estaba muy sonriente y Chūji bueno no cambio nada en su fría expresión

Eso mismo sucedió unas cuantas semanas hasta que en cierto punto Chūji pareció feliz cosa que me puso enojada pero no entendía el por qué .sonreía poco y de vez en cuando solo suspiraba ,me irritaba que lo hiciera cada vez que volvía

Pero se me ocurrió hablar con el sobre el proyecto con la intención de platicar sobre otras cosas así que en aquella tarde fuera de la escuela me acerque a él pero fui interrumpida por la presidenta quien se fue a su lado tomando su mano

– Si estas libres podríamos ir a comer algo – dijo deslizándose al brazo, Chūji la aparto con delicadeza

– Ya pasamos mucho tiempo juntos – respondió alejándose

Quede en silencio con una sonrisa que iba dibujándose lentamente pero me cubrí mirándoles desde la protección de un árbol

– pero solo ha sido en la escuela – dijo la presidenta

– para mi es suficiente – contesto

– detente! – exclamo

– Aunque hemos estado muy poco tiempo juntos te he tomado cariño así que pensé que podríamos conocernos más – agrego bastante femenina con la intención de volver a tomar su brazo

Quede mirando en silencio mientras esa ansia crecía

– lo más recomendable es que dejes eso y te centres en alguien más – dijo

Su espalda alejándose era lo único visible

– no te dejare, no me rendiré! – bramo la presidenta

Al ver tal determinación en mi pude sentir valor e igual quería hablar pero me abstuve

– No quiero ser grosero pero no intentes nada – dijo alejándose

La presidenta se quedó quieta y en si parecía que se quebraría en lágrimas pero solo apretó sus puños y se fue de ahí. Con una tarde solitaria continúe a casa

Lo sucedido me puso a reflexionar mucho, la presidenta se había declarado pero fue rechazada al instante ,esa escena me hizo sentir coraje y alegría. Una de las razones fue que jamás podría hablar sobre lo que sentía y si lo lograba no sabía si Chūji me haría caso

Era viernes así que no tendría nada que hacer el fin de semana como cualquier otro día

Lo primero que hice fue la tarea para poder estar libre de responsabilidades y al terminar con eso continúe con un juego otome.

Los personajes eran algo ruidosos al momento de hacerlo pero la historia fue muy buena, y entre ellos hubo uno que llamo mi atención al tener un perfil parecido a Chūji, callado, fuerte, no era sometido por nadie y era tierno cuando llegaba a sonrojarse. Aquel personaje debía enamorarlo y fue una gran odisea pero lo pude llevar hasta la cama, no perdía su frialdad mientras me observaba y en un solo instante se abalanza besando, entre todos era uno de los que me enamore. Cuando deje de jugar eran las cinco de la mañana así que con cansancio me tape y cerré mis ojos

Desperté por la tarde y con un dolor de cabeza leve me deslice fuera de la cama y camine hasta la cocina y encontré una casa solitaria, en el refrigerador había una nota

"hemos salido de improvisto a visitar a mi hermana, te queríamos llevar pero estabas dormida, cuida de la casa"

Mi madre dejo algo de comida

Con un día aburrido calenté café y tome el almuerzo

Una hora más tarde miraba anime por la tv de la sala totalmente recostada sobre el sillón mientras comía pockys ,era muy relajado e iniciaba a adormilarme, con sueño acomode mi cabeza y mis piernas para dejarme llevar ,sin embargo, llamaron a la puerta arruinándome un buen descanso , deje salir un quejido y fui a la puerta que abrí con mala gana

– Hola – dijo negai

–h...Hola – respondí acomodando mi postura

– Disculpa por venir de improvisto pero te quería pedir un favor – dijo

– En realidad es por mi hermano – añadió moviendo su cabello

– q..qué es? – pregunte

– veras…eh recibimos visitas en casa y traían un bebe consigo ,y bueno los padres salieron unas horas así que nos encargaron a su hijo pero tengo otra cosa por hacer así que no puedo ayudar a Herr y bueno pensé que como eras su amiga le podrías ayudar – respondió juntando sus manos y colocándolas enfrente

– p..pero no se cuidar bebes – repuse

– por favor solo serán unas horas además las mujeres tenemos instinto de cuidar – dijo, no sabía cómo responder a tal afirmación

– pero y si pasa algo durante ese tiempo? – pregunte

– tengo todo lo que se necesita en casa pero un bebe está más a gusto con alguien que la pueda hacer de mama – dijo

– por favor… te lo suplico, si quieres te puedo dar algo a cambio – añadió rogando

– eh? No lo sé – replique

– por favor eres la única en la que confió además estarás a solas con mi hermano, por lo que he visto te interesa – quede petrificada indecisa aún mas

– – negai sonrió

– gracias –

Me espero en la puerta mientras aseguraba la casa y después solo la acompañe hasta su casa

Cuando llegamos dentro me enseño la pañalera y los biberones que estaban preparados ,Herr estaba tranquilo en la sala con un libro en las manos

– acompáñame –

Negai me llevo hasta un habitación donde dormía él bebe

– lo he cuidado un tiempo y es muy tranquilo – dijo cobijándolo

– regresare en dos horas pero con todo cubierto no habrá problemas –

Todo parecía que no me necesitaban

– bien, te lo encargo – dijo Negai

Se despidió

Chujín solo leía y lo mire un poco antes de ir a ver al bebe, sus manitas eran muy pequeñas y respiraba con tal quietud que me hizo acariciar su cabeza, mi prima ki-chan cuando era pequeña era muy tierna y lo continuaba siendo, para ella era un buen ejemplo a seguir así que su admiración era lo mejor, la tranquilidad era perturbadora así que baje

Sin nadie más me senté en el sillón y lo observe hasta que bajo el libro

– está bien él bebe? – pregunto

– si – respondí

– quieres algo de comer o beber? – pregunto

– no ,estoy bien – conteste

– si quieres puedes ver la televisión – dijo

– eh no ,gracias – dije

El ambiente era tenso a más no poder y si podría describirlo la gravedad aumento como en las series de anime, mi boca se había sellado y mi cuerpo perdió la movilidad

– no quisieras ser el asistente de la presidenta? – pregunto, levante la mirada

– realmente no me interesa y es un poco aburrido – añadió

– p..pero te he visto sonreír – comente

Chūji suspiro y paso su mano por su cabeza ,fue ahí cuando un leve sonrojamiento en sus mejillas se hizo presente

– solo es que me alegro de volver al salón – dijo mirando hacia otra parte

– y..que hay de la presidenta? – pregunte

– parece que está..e..enamorada – añadí

– es una buena persona pero no puedo aceptar sus sentimientos – dijo

– por..por qué cambiaste? Tu hermana me dijo que antes solías sonreír más –

Chūji estuvo en silencio y quedo fijo en mí, sus labios se abrieron para emitir palabras, sin embargo, el llanto del bebe se escuchó. Se puso de pie y corrió hasta la habitación

Lo seguí y cuando llegue lo encontré revisando al bebe pero después lo tomo en brazos

– Vamos – dijo meciéndolo

– no quiere comer? – pregunte

– Tal vez – dijo cargándolo hasta la planta baja

En la cocina sin perder tiempo tome uno de los biberones y con suma delicadeza lo aproxime a la boca del bebe y enseguida inicio a comer, con nervios y emoción lo miraba

– lo quieres cargar? – pregunto

– n..no ,no se hacerlo – respondí

–es sencillo solo déjame ayudarte – Chūji se acercó a mi lado

– abre tus brazos – dijo ,con mi cuerpo vibrando moví mis manos y en poco lo tenía abrazando

– coloca así tu brazo para que apoye su cabeza – dijo .quede asombrada al poder tenerlo y el pequeño comía con toda tranquilidad

– así está bien? – pregunte

– sí, vamos a que te sientes – respondió guiándome

Di pasos lentos hasta que llegue al sillón, mire a Chūji que sonreía pero escondió su rostro

– eres buena – dijo

– eh..no lo creo ,es la primera vez que tengo uno en brazos – repuse sosteniendo la botella

– sabes te tengo celos – dijo

– celos? Por qué? – pregunte

– a decir verdad me gustaría no llamar la atención – contesto

– yo quisiera lo contrario – replique

– pero es mejor estar en paz y no tener problemas con los demás – dijo

– no lo creo, es muy aburrido y no tienes amigos, solo tengo a una e igual algo parecido a un enemigo – respondí

Con seriedad me miro y bajo la vista al bebe. Se acercó y acaricio su cabeza

– en el pasado ser popular en la escuela solo me trajo problemas, y por ello tuve que transferirme – dijo

Su ternura al pasar su mano con suavidad en él bebe me hizo solo sentirme más nerviosa

– y que paso entonces? – pregunte ,Chūji guardo silencio, él bebe continuo tomando de la mamila un poco más antes de que solo regresara a dormir

– lo llevare a la cama – dijo

– yo lo cargo – dije

Me incorpore y con pasos pausados me dirigí hasta la habitación ,fue detrás guiándome por los escalones

Estando ahí lo acomode y lo admire un poco más

– es demasiado tranquilo – comento

– e..Entonces por eso…no puedes responder a los sentimientos de la presidenta? – pregunte

– sí ,también por otra cosa – respondió volviendo a ocultar su rostro

– qué cosa? –pregunte

Chūji no dijo nada y solo me dio la espalda

– cuídalo un momento mientras preparo comida para ambos – dijo saliendo

Cuide al bebe un tiempo cobijándolo y era bastante inofensivo

Paso media hora hasta que despertó y de nuevo comenzó a llorar, alarmada lo levante abrazándolo tratando de regresarlo a dormir pero no se calmó. Chūji asistió al momento

– ya lo revisaste? – pregunto

– no – respondí

Me hizo ir a la cama y dejarlo acostado ,le quito el pantaloncillo y después el pañal

– está sucio – dijo

– me puedes traer un pañal? – añadió

Sali hacia la pañalera del cual después de esculcar tome uno junto a talco y otras cosas que me parecieron que se utilizarían. Regrese y se encontraba limpiándolo

– toma – dije dándole el talco junto al pañal ,después de limpiarlo bien levanto sus cuerpo acomodado el pañal limpio y antes roció talco

– creo que así se hace – dijo .él bebe calmo su llanto y solo sonrió muy animado

– no dormirá hasta más tarde – dijo colocándolo en la cama

– lo puedes cuidar mientras voy por sus juguetes? – asentí y Chūji salió

Me acerque a la cama y él bebe quedo mirándome ,sus balbuceos me hicieron sonreír

– eres lindo – dije en voz baja llevando mi mano hasta su cabeza pero me detuvo y sostuvo mi dedo índice que apretó con fuerza

– oh, parece que le gustas – dijo Chūji que llego con una sonaja y un pequeño peluche

Pasamos un tiempo jugando hasta que él bebe término con sus energías y solo volvió a dormir. Y ya que pasaría algunas horas durmiendo bajamos a comer lo que Chūji preparo

Había preparado hamburguesas aunque por estar jugando se entibiaron ,Chūji se ofreció a calentarlas de nuevo pero me negué y la comí así. En mi vida no había comido algo tan delicioso como esa hamburguesa aunque era raro sentirla más sabrosa que anteriormente

Mientras cenábamos hablo de la nada

– eres la primera persona que me habla sin un motivo egoísta – dijo, baje la vista al suelo pensando si realmente no era una egoísta

– eres bastante desinteresada y muy dedicada a los estudios – dijo, solo agache la cabeza

– perdona si te moleste – agrego

– está bien – replique

No sabía bien como respondería a tales palabras ,en si casi nunca me centraba demasiado en la escuela y la única cosa por la que le hable fue que muy extraña pero cuando estaba cerca me sentía muy rara además de tener celos

Negai llego de atender sus asuntos y me agradeció mucho el haberla ayudado, en esa noche Chūji de nuevo me acompaño a casa donde se despidió con un aspecto feliz

Esa noche en medio de una solitaria casa continuaba despierta con una manta cubriéndome con la extraña sensación en mí


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco

Paso una semana desde aquel día cuando deje de estar celosa de la presidenta, Chūji hablo un poco más conmigo y su fría expresión se fue borrando con lentitud pero continuo siendo el asistente de la presidenta aunque por lo poco que podía ver ella seguía tratando de estar con el más tiempo entre asuntos

Durante un almuerzo entre esos días fue raro ver a gran parte de los alumnos salir dejándonos solos a los tres dentro junto a un par de compañeras en la parte trasera y como si nada pasara Chūji comía el obento que su hermana había preparado y a su lado se encontraba la presidenta que lo miraba con unas sonrisa

– he estado pensando un poco y la mejor forma de conocernos es salir juntos a algún sitio – dijo

Chūji pareció ignorarla

– Tengo dos entradas para el cine y quería que fueras conmigo – agrego mostrándolas

– no quiero ser grosero pero busca a otra persona, sé que juntar dinero para esas entradas fue duro pero no las desperdicies en mí, ve con tus amigas– respondió

– siento no poder ir contigo si las desperdicias te pagare lo que hayas gastado– añadió

La presidenta salió deprisa sin decir nada más, las dos que quedaron dentro solo susurraron y Chūji continuaba comiendo con la calma de siempre, con cuidado hable en voz baja

– estas seguro? Ella te invito– dije

Asintió con la cabeza y bebió, me sentí más incómoda con lo sucedido pero no podía hacer nada y todo siguió su camino

El transcurso de las clases fue muy tenso con una presidenta muy silenciosa, ella era mi contraparte en todo sentido, facilidad de palabra con todos y alguien a quien eligieron primero por resaltar, en si era un poco irritante para mí cuando proponía algo que me hacía tener que esforzarme como correr o gritar demasiado. Con un ambiente maligno en el resto de las horas llegamos al final de las clases cuando de pronto todos salieron deprisa dejando a Chūji que apenas guardaba sus cosas y a mí que me asombraron de nuevo por lo sincronizado de sus pasos

– me puedes permitir un tiempo a solas? – dijo la presidenta mirándome

En sus ojos note cierta oscuridad que me hizo aceptar sin problema, con cosas en mano fui hasta la puerta. Tenía la intención de irme pero mis pies no se movieron más allá de un metro de la puerta en cambio solo retrocedieron pegándome al muro cercano con el oído atento

– Realmente quiero estar contigo pero solo me alejas – dijo la presidenta con una voz que se quebraría en llanto

– acaso tienes novia? – pregunto

Lleve mi mano hasta mi pecho guardando silencio

– No – respondió

– entonces por qué? –

Sentía mis labios resecos

– ya tengo a alguien – dijo

– acaso te quiere? – pregunto

– No lo sé, pero intentare ganarme su cariño – contesto

– y si al final de todo esfuerzo te rechaza? Por qué sigues con eso? –

Mi corazón latía a todo que sentía que caería desmayada

– es muy especial al principio pensé que era lo mismo pero resulto ser alguien que se fue ganando mi corazón por pequeños actos– replico con entusiasmo

– he intentado estar contigo pero solo me has ignorado y siempre parece que solo me odias – dijo

Sus pasos se aproximaron y sin más hui hacia las escaleras donde me oculte, entre el eco del solitario pasillo escuche los sollozos de la presidenta y después unos pasos aproximarse a mi

– Lo siento no quería lastimarte!– dijo Chūji quien parecía afectado

Guardo silencio y fue rumbo a la puerta principal

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente sali detrás muy despacio y no estaba segura de que Chūji hablara de mi pero me sentía satisfecha pero como reacciono la presidenta me hizo afligir, fui feliz escucharlo sobre su sentir pero el hecho de que ella llorara me amargo la emoción

Con una resistencia extraña llegue hasta la calle y después a casa sin descansar ,sin prestar atención a mi hogar me encerré en mi habitación recordando sus palabras ,me recosté en mi cama cubriéndome la cara solo pensando mucho, si había posibilidad de que yo fuera a quien quería Chūji sentía que no lo merecía porque no había hecho nada ni siquiera me volví más femenina ni más aplicada con los estudios ,el estar acompañado de Chūji me hizo centrarme en hacerlo además mis notas no eran las mejores, y lo máximo a un amigo que conseguí fue a un gato en el parque cuando desee ser acompañada de un varón

Realmente quería ser rescatada de esa cruel realidad donde no podía ser feliz

– ya cállate! – grito tomoki desde otro lado de la pared

Sin darme cuenta hable en voz alta mientras rodaba por mi cama, los pensamientos rondaban mi cabeza y con una sensación agria en el estómago me levante corriendo hasta el baño y vomite, después de ese feo malestar me mire al espejo limpiándome la cara y sin nada más solo baje a almorzar para apaciguar mi corazón

Fue una comida muy tranquila con alguna que otra conversación con mama y mi hermano a quien trate de ayudar para que no fuera un perdedor aunque el desagradecido no me respondió nada y puso la misma expresión de siempre

Con el estómago lleno pase el resto del día distrayéndome con la tarea y cuando la poder terminar fui a la consola donde pase unas horas jugando en línea

Sin más pensamientos que fui bloqueando llego la noche y eran las once cuando me encontré con la vista puesta al espejo, pase mi mano por mi rostro. Mis ojos verdes eran hermosos pero quedaban muy ocultos entre mi desastroso cabello y las ojeras continuaban a pesar de que de vez en cuando dormía temprano, mis labios por el tacto pude notar que eran suaves pero se resecaban. No hacía mucho tiempo cuando intente ser más atractiva siguiendo consejos de la red pero solo logre que hasta mi hermano sintiera repulsión, y como siempre logre olvidar y seguir

Pensando mucho mirándome di con una buena idea y decidida de lo que haría me escabullí hasta el baño de mis padres del cual tome un poco de la crema y algunas cosas que oía que se colocaba mi madre antes de dormir. ya frente al espejo me unte la loción y las cremas dejándome con una capa espesa de una sustancia pegajosa, con cuidado fui hasta mi cama y con la vista en el techo fui quedándome dormida

A la mañana siguiente encontré mi almohada manchada y sin perder tiempo me espeje, mi piel había tomado un poco de color pero sin cambio considerable por lo cual opte por seguir con el tratamiento. En esa tarde tome un baño con ingredientes que recomendaban en una página de belleza la cual seguí con cuidado y todo era para mejorar un poco mi piel y después seguiría con reparar mi cabello

Con tiempo llego el domingo y parte de mi cara cambio así que me encontré muy feliz. Continúe con eso hasta el siguiente día

El lunes de vuelta y con ánimo sali de casa en medio de un clima ventoso con un abrigo desprovista de valor para cuando llegara al colegio, las mismas parejas que me encontraba en el camino iban delante tapándome el paso, cuando trataba de ganarles por la derecha se movían impidiéndome y así fue hasta la puerta principal donde me libre de ellos y pude ir hasta el aula sin contratiempos

Todo marchaba como en las ocasiones anteriores donde nadie volteo a verme, el inicio de las clases fue con mucha normalidad, no obstante, Chūji entre clases quedo mirándome con un poco de asombro pero era muy duro saberlo ante ese nivel de frialdad. Después mientras escribía desvié la mirada hacia la ventana donde una gota de agua se impactó seguida de muchas más ,fue el inicio de una lluvia a la que no le di importancia y con un cambio en la temperatura me acomode el suéter liberando poco mi corbata

Sin darme cuenta llego el receso y con el sonido de la campana fui al tocador con mucha calma y regrese al salón, me senté a comer y leía algo en el celular pero hubo una pequeña platica que sin querer escuche

– deberías cuidar tu cabello con acondicionador para que no se esponje – dijo una compañera

– Lo sé pero no pensé que llovería – respondió con una risa

– no te ves mal ,pero si deberías pensar en cambiar un poco el acondicionador – dijo

Ambas chicas rieron

Con calma apague el celular y con el reflejo de una pantalla oscura me vi, algunas puntas de mis cabellos se levantaban al aire, con mis dedos las acomode pero el resultado fue el mismo y con más fuerza las fui aplacando, por estar arreglándome gire hacia Chūji que tenía levemente una sonrisa y una risa ligera pero volteo a mirar otra parte dejándome feliz

El ambiente ajetreado anteriormente solo era un recuerdo lejano ,todos parecían más callados y la presidenta parecía cargar con un aura más oscura , y en sus ojos se había perdido el brillo de siempre pero todavía conservaba su sonrisa que a decir verdad no iba muy bien con su mirada

En esa tarde nuevamente todos abandonaron el aula dejando de vuelta a nosotros tres, sin perder tiempo tome mis cosas y espere aun lado de la puerta ,mi intensión podía ser algo mala pero quería saber más de Chūji

– perdona por lo que sucedió – dijo la presidenta

– Tú discúlpame ,puede que haya sido un poco desconsiderado contigo– respondió Chūji

– sí ,talvez me precipite mucho al invitarte sin conocerte, podríamos ser amigos? – dijo con una delicadeza que me hizo sentirme nerviosa

– Sí ,perdón – dijo Chūji dando algunos pasos, sin más solo emprendí la huida

Llegue al primer piso donde tome mis zapatos y camine con naturalidad para calmar mi respiración agitada

Sali del recinto y camine unas cuadras antes de encontrarme de nuevo con una pareja de amigas que iban delante ,eran compañeras del grupo y me cubrieron el avance

– La presidenta sí que ha estado rara – comento

– Lo sé ,hoy daba miedo – respondió

– pero Chūjitsuna ha sido muy cruel, la presidenta es muy amable con el – dijo

– Mantengo la distancia para no verme dentro de lo que vaya a suceder – agrego

– Sé que es lindo e inteligente pero demasiado antipático – dijo muy seria

– aunque si fuera la pareja de la presidenta tal vez cambiaria y sería un poco más feliz – añadió

Quede un poco pensativa. Ambas doblaron en una esquina dejándome ir

Llegue a casa e hice lo mismo de siempre en mi casi monótona vida, en la noche con solo una lámpara encendida yacía en mi cama con la vista en la pared y quede dormida sin sentirlo

En la escuela me junte con Chūji para fingir que trabajábamos todavía en el proyecto, con la mayoría alejados de nosotros hable en voz baja

– oye que ha pasado con la presidenta? – pregunte

Chūji suspiro

– Nada – contesto

– comprendo ,y como está tu hermana? – pregunte

– Bien ,ha estado preguntando por ti mucho – contesto con una leve sonrisa

– si? Por qué? –

Movió el cuaderno por el libro sobreponiéndolo y solo volvió a sonrojarse mirando hacia otro lado

– Nada de importancia – dijo

– Por favor no preguntes cosas así – añadió

Sus rojizas mejillas se coloraron más al igual que sus orejas, fue muy agradable escucharlo y solo reí bajamente

Chūji continuo rojo por un tiempo más, durante el almuerzo antes de comer me levante del asiento para ir al tocador y no tarde así que me dirigí al lavado donde me encontré a la presidenta, sin prestarle atención abrí la llave dejando correr el agua

– tú y Chūjitsuna son amigos? – pregunto con una sonrisa

–eh ..Creo – respondí

– Es que te he visto hablar con él y bueno parecen llevarse bien – dijo

Los nervios en mí no se hicieron esperar por lo que intente mantener mi respuesta en simples palabras

– y te gusta? – pregunto

Mi pulso se disparo

– n..no – conteste titubeando

– Qué alivio – suspiro

– por un momento pensé que tendría una rival aunque todavía me falta descubrir de quien está enamorado – añadió

Tenía problemas en articular palabras

– bien ,nos vemos – dijo

Al verla irse deje salir un suspiro de alivio y espere un poco antes de regresar al salón ,lo dicho por la presidenta me hizo sentir con mucha curiosidad de saber quién era esa chica pero algo dentro de mí me daba confianza para no dudar. Entre de nuevo al aula y en silencio tome el almuerzo

Entre bocados miraba mi teléfono cuando escuche su voz

– quieres un poco? – pregunto Chūji

En sus manos sostenía sus palillos con comida y solo asentí con la cabeza. En mis hombros sentí una tensión así que solo voltee anonadada llevando mis vista a la presidenta que estaba pendiente de nosotros, Chūji solo coloco la pieza de carne en mi bento y continuo comiendo ,con suma lentitud comí la carne ,era muy suave y con un sabor extraordinario quede fascinada

– te gusto? – pregunto

– s…si – conteste

– qué bueno, yo…Yo lo prepare – dijo

Asombrada baje la mirada

– Soy un poco malo para esas cosas así que trate de experimentar – añadió

Fue un poco extraño verlo hablar sin esa seriedad de siempre y me alegro ,me compartió de su comida y me platico sobre lo que hizo antes de entrar a la preparatoria, el tiempo transcurrió rápido hasta la salida

Con cosas en mano baje hasta al patio principal y de ahí hasta la entrada donde el profesor se despidió y con nervios levante la mano

– a..adiós – dije

A una cuadra de distancia encontré a un trio de compañeras quienes se mantenían en una esquina hablando ,sin prestarles atención solo pase a su lado sosteniendo las correas de mi mochila

– eres tomoko? – pregunto una

Un frio recorrió mi nuca y no me detuve

– oye te estoy hablando – agrego tomándome por el hombro

– te llamas tomoko no? – pregunto de nuevo

Asentí

Me tomo del brazo mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa

– ven con nosotras –

Sin poder resistirme avanzamos a unas cuadras adelante cerca de lo que era una zona de juegos para los niños ,aquel lugar no era muy bonito como esperaba

– no es nada personal pero somos amigas de la presidenta – dijo

– Sujétenla! – agrego con enojo

Me tomaron de los brazos con mucha fuerza impidiéndome moverme

– Hemos visto que te llevas demasiado bien con Chūjitsuna y eso no debería pasar, la presidenta estuvo triste después del almuerzo porque Chūjitsuna parece quererte – dijo mientras bajaba su mochila al suelo y buscaba algo en el interior

Sentí el miedo recorrer por mi interior, en mi cabeza solo resonaba el huir pero estaba demasiado asustada como para poder mover un solo musculo

– Pero me pregunto si te seguirá hablando cuando quedes sin cabello pero alégrate que te esté haciendo el favor de quitarte ese horrendo pelo –

En sus manos llevaba un cúter

Con pasos lentos levanto la filosa navaja y con una mano tomo un mechón halándolo con fuerza y poso el filo entre mi cabello

– alto! – exclamo


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis

Las tres solo giraron a mirarla

– que creen que hacen?! – pregunto

Con esa expresión las miraba sin dejar de ser amenazante

– Solo queríamos ayudarte – respondió la que tenía el cúter aun en mi pelo

– en qué?! En dañar a alguien? – repuso muy enojada

– pero ya la has visto…es tu rival! – dijo apuntándome con la afilada arma en mi cuello

– lo se…pero no la dañare y déjenla – replico

– si no la sueltan aun si son mis amigas llamare a la policía – agrego con teléfono en mano

Aquel trio se quedó mirando entre si un momento

– no nos culpes cuando no tengas más opción! – advirtió la líder

Tomo sus cosas del suelo y se alejó rápido de mi junto a las otras dos que igual se retiraron. En mi cuerpo transito un miedo tan grande que mis piernas no soportaron mi peso y caí arrodillada

– estas bien? – pregunto aproximándose

– s..si – respondí

– siento lo sucedido ,no les dije que hicieran esto –

Mantuve el silencio con la intención de poder mitigar ese crudo sentir y se inclinó a ayudarme

– quieres que te lleve a casa? – pregunto

– n..no – conteste

Temblaba demasiado

– segura? –

Me tomo del brazo y me levanto ,no logre hacer nada más que tener la vista al frente y subí mi mano a mi cuello donde aún continuaba con la sensación de la fría navaja

– ven –

Sujeto mi mano y me guio hasta una banca ,torpemente logre dar unos pasos y me senté

– De verdad lo siento mucho – bramo

No podía decir nada sin que mis labios temblaran

– yo lo siento tanto ,p…perdóname– añadió quebrando su voz en un llanto

– no quería…no quería que esto sucediera –

Con ese sentimiento levante mi mano hasta su hombro

– no…no pasa nada – dije

– pero no sé por qué sigo llorando…no entiendo por qué me siento triste – repuso

– no..no puedo rendirme – añadió secándose las lágrimas con las mangas del suéter

– también te has dado cuenta no? – dijo sonriendo y en sus mejillas pasaban lagrimas

Verla de esa manera me hizo tener dudas si debía continuar con ese sentimiento por Chūji y dañarla más pero no quería tampoco ser olvidada y el dilema era si debía ser egoísta

– creo – dije

La presidenta continuaba llorando pero solo se puso de pie

– Me veré mal…pero…pero continuare tratando de ganarlo – dijo

Ella era mejor que yo en cualquier sentido e incluso llorando era más femenina

– discúlpame no puedo continuar –

Era un llanto que amargo mi corazón haciéndome olvidar aquel miedo

– hasta…mañana –

Se despidió y fue alejándose

La mire marcharse y de entre su mochila saco pañuelos ,sentí más aflicción porque ella era la más afectada

Estuve un poco más de tiempo sentada con la vista en el suelo ,perdí la noción de mis alrededores hasta que una sombra alargada apareció sobre el concreto del suelo ,con bastante melancolía mire su figura rodeara de sombras y ante las tinieblas fue esperanza de estar tranquila sin tener esa turba de pensamientos moviéndose

– estas bien? – pregunto Chūji

Aun a pesar de no mostrar una emoción en su frio rostro note una desconocida tristeza en sus ojos

– hablaron a mi casa preguntando por ti, así que vine a buscarte –

Se hinco y en silencio solo me miraba

– como me encontraste? – pregunte

– eh…solo estuve rondando por algunos lugares – contesto

Su respirar era muy agitado y en su playera había un rastro de sudor lo que me decía que había estado corriendo, y se sentó a mi diestra

– paso algo? – pregunto

Recordarlo me hizo sentir el mismo miedo atravesar mi ser

– N…nada – titubee

Abrace mi cuerpo para poder calmarme. de la nada solo sentí sus brazos envolverme

– Ya paso – susurro cerca de mi oído y sin poder contenerme las lágrimas invadieron mis ojos e inicie a llorar

En aquel anochecer me vi acompañada de Chūji, habíamos estado en esa banca una media hora y el quien sin detenerse me consoló y entre su silencio pude sentir esa paz que no experimentaba desde hacía tiempo

Era tarde y debía ir a casa antes de ser castigada ,con piernas débiles me levante de la banca

–Déjame –

Chūji cargo con mi mochila mientras me sostenía con su hombro brindándome apoyo para andar

Caminábamos por esa solitaria calle cuando levante la mirada del suelo

– y como sabia mi mama tu número telefónico? – pregunte

– mi hermana ha estado de entrometida y parece que un día fue a tu casa pero no estabas– respondió

– comprendo –

A la lejanía solo mire unos rayos carmesí dorado extinguirse en la colina

– Si no quieres hablar de lo sucedido no hay problema – dijo

Era demasiado bueno conmigo y no merecía mucha de su comprensión, no podía llegar a corresponder siendo tan débil en mis decisiones. El trayecto se me hizo corto y al andar llegamos a la puerta de mi casa

– deja le explico a tu madre lo sucedido–

Anonadada ante su comportamiento solo respondí

– e…está bien –

Mientras insertaba la llave para entrar mi madre apareció en la puerta con una expresión de enojo siendo su objetivo yo y antes de poder formular palabra Chūji solo saludo

– buenas noches –

Mama cambio su estado de ánimo

– Buenas noches – correspondió seria

– perdón por traerla tarde – dijo Chūji

– qué? – pregunto mama

– le pedí que me ayudara y se nos pasó el tiempo muy deprisa – respondió

– lo siento – dijo inclinándose

– eso es verdad tomoko? – pregunto mama

– s…si –

Con nervios la mire escondiendo mis ojos que continuaban rojos por el tiempo que había estado llorando

– está bien pero la próxima avísame, por eso tienes un celular – dijo

– si –

El enojo de mi madre se esfumo y volvió dentro dejándome con él quien sonrió ligeramente

– nos vemos –

Se dio la vuelta y camino, mis labios quedaron sellados solo observándolo y cuando lo perdí de vista en una esquina también entre a escuchar un pequeño sermón por parte de mi madre de ahí en adelante estuve en mi cuarto

En aquella noche por el cansancio quede dormida al instante que entre a la cama

El siguiente día de escuela llegue a la misma hora y solo me senté a esperar, y algunos minutos después entro Chūji que se acomodó con la vista al frente pero giro a verme

– hola – dijo

– b…buenos días – respondí

– y cómo te sientes? – pregunto

– bien –

– en el almuerzo quieres acompañarme a la terraza? escuche que la abrirán unas horas así que podemos aprovechar – dijo

Fue abochornándose poco a poco y nunca lo había visto así

La duda vino a mí pero lo mire a los ojos donde encontré cierto brillo que me hizo conmocionar

– si! – replique con animo

– excelente – dijo

Con esa nueva energía encontrada lleve la vista al frente a donde esas tres chicas ,al momento mi cuerpo vibro y me oculte entre la compañera de enfrente ,seguía desconfiando de ellas

Las clases fueron difíciles aunque con la invitación de Chūji me esforcé por soportar todo ese estrés, sin embargo ,cuando llego la hora del descanso tome mi obento y junto a el dejamos aquel aula con aquel trio dentro

Subimos juntos los escalones, Chūji debió percibir algo que hizo tomar mi mano con delicadeza sin decir nada, y con vergüenza iba detrás sin resistirme

Al llegar nos sentamos cerca de las rejas dando la espalda al paisaje

– que te hicieron? – pregunto muy atento dejando su comida sobre el suelo

– n…nada – conteste pero no logre soportar su mirada

– te he visto y tienes demasiado miedo – dijo de manera seria

– estoy…bien – comente

Deslizo su mano hacia mí y nuevamente sentí esa sensación de paz

– no te dejare – dijo

Chūji sonreía e Igual trate de sonreír

Proseguimos con la comida compartiendo un poco de lo que llevábamos y fue a la mitad que recibimos la visita de aquel trio acompañado de la presidenta, quede temerosa pero Chūji sujeto mi mano

– discúlpense! – dijo la presidenta muy seria

Aquellas tres se miraron

– sentimos lo de ayer, fue demasiado – dijo la misma que sujeto el cúter contra mi cuello

– nosotras igual – añadieron

– no te preocupes las tres ya recibieran su castigo – repuso la presidenta

– es poco a comparación de lo que te sucedió – agrego

Sin poder decir algo con respecto solo baje la vista al gris suelo y tarde en formular palabras

– las…perdono – dije

Aquel trio solo se inclino

– gracias! – dijeron al unísono

Ellas se fueron al momento ,temblaba pero Chūji solo sonrío colocando su mano sobre mi cabeza

– Calma – susurro

Fue bueno estar así y Chūji me propuso volver cada vez que pudiéramos y aquellos almuerzos sucedieron bastantes días y me gustaba mucho. El viejo recuerdo frio de Chūji se perdía cada vez más solo ante mí

Y sin más llego el día de entregar aquel proyecto en el cual sacamos la mejor nota del aula ,en aquella tarde sali acompañada de Chūji que le daba igual la calificación por que al verla solo la guardo en su mochila sin prestarle mucha atención, entre pasos lentos llegamos hasta la puerta principal donde de la nada se detuvo y de entre sus bolsillos saco una carta

– dame tu respuesta mañana – dijo

Sus palabras eran calmadas más ,no obstante, su mano temblaba al entregármela. Confundida tome la carta

– nos vemos mañana –

Se despidió alejándose ,me quede parada y cuando reaccione la guarde en mi mochila y sin perder el tiempo igual me retire con mucha prisa

Al llegar a casa subí a mi cuarto que cerré con llave y solo me senté sobre mi cama y abrí la carta ,mi pecho saltaba y la adrenalina exploto en mí ser

" De: Herr Chūjitsuna

Para : kuroki tomoko

Hace tiempo que te conocí y al principio no preste demasiada atención a las emociones, sé que ha sido poco tiempo pero en ese lapso inicie a tener sentimientos hacia ti. Tú eres alguien bastante diferente a las demás que me hace sentir nervios al solo estar a tu lado, tu sola presencia despierta una alegría en el fondo de mi corazón. Puede que al principio solo te viera como una compañera más pero realmente te ganaste mi aprecio que se transformó en estos sentimientos que trato de escribir

Quisiera que te volvieras parte de mi vida y a cambio prometo estar a tu lado cuidándote de cualquier mal que pueda aparecer. Tu tristeza realmente me afecta y quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de combatir a tu lado esa oscuridad

Por favor piensa sobre lo que te he escrito ,no hay mejor cosa que ofrecerte que mis sentimientos que laten dentro de mi

Espero tu respuesta"

Con cada palabra sentía una emoción tan grande que al finalizar rodee por mi cama abrazando la carta y conteniendo una alegría, no sabía muy bien como respondería, en si era la primera vez que alguien se me declaraba.

No tenía idea alguna de como actuaria al día siguiente ,por mi mente pasaba hacerme la seria y responder pero podía ser algo sin sentimiento, aunque igual pensé mucho en actuar como una tsundere que eran populares y con aquella idea solo me mantuve practicando dentro de mi cabeza y en la noche por más que trate de dormir los ánimos no me dejaron, solo me imaginaba frente a él en la terraza con esa carta en mis manos mirándolo y diciéndole mi respuesta la cual nunca llegaba a completar por que el simple hecho de verlo me dejaba nerviosa y se repitió una y otra vez

Desperté cuando sonó mi alarma sin recuerdos de cuando cerré los parpados ,era una mañana muy soleada así que todo pintaba marchar bien

De camino a la escuela resentí las horas que estuve despierta aun así imaginaba como sería ,había hecho una revisión en los animes shojos que pasaban por el anochecer e igual imite las reacciones de las chicas pero ninguna se me hacía cómoda de usar ,eran demasiado diferentes con esas voces demasiado raras e incluso solo me hacían cuestionarme si no eran pervertidas

Llegue al salón y Chūji no había llegado ,en mi pupitre mire a los alrededores con muchas ansias y encontré al trio que igual llegaba pero solo sonrieron y se mantuvieron lejos. Pasó un tiempo más y sonó la campana del colegio anunciando el inicio de las horas de clases.

Con un asiento vacío a mi lado estuve muy pensativa ,el primer profesor empezó a tomar lista y todos los presentes contestaron sin prestarle mayor atención a Chūji ,el día transcurrió sin mayores cosas y estuve dentro del aula todo el tiempo con la idea de esperarlo

En medio de una clase entro la orientadora del grupo

– me puedes disculpar un momento? – dijo

El maestro presente solo se acerco

– sucede algo? – respondió

En aquel momento una pulsación me hizo llevar mis manos a mi pecho como si algo estrujara mi corazón con fuerza, el profesor asentía bastante serio. Solo sentía un frio recorrer mis entrañas cuando ambos se despidieron

– les tengo algo que decir –

Se paró delante del grupo

– su compañero Herr Chūjitsuna no vendrá – dijo

– le paso algo? – pregunto un compañero

– si –

Por mi cabeza pasaron tantas cosas que aquella emoción fue desapareciendo

– pero no se preocupen volverá en una semana – agrego

– ahora hay un voluntario para que lleve los deberes a su compañero? – pregunto

Nadie levanto la mano pero con sin dudar más me ofrecí

En la salida sin perder tiempo sali rumbo a su casa porque no podía dejar de preocuparme desde que dijeron que tardaría una semana en regresar

Entre tantas casas llegue y fui recibida por su hermana que me llevo hasta su habitación y con un giro de perilla mire que yacía en cama

– los dejo –

Negai se retiró y entre una ordenada habitación fui hasta al pie de la cama ,Chūji dormía bastante placido cobijado hasta la garganta. En el buró al costado había medicamentos, por instinto me aproxime y lo mire de cerca

– Herr – dije en voz baja y como un rayo despertó quedando quieto con los ojos posados en mí

– qué haces aquí? – pregunto

– so…solo vine a ver como estabas – respondí

– ya veo ,pero enserio no deberías estas aquí ,estoy enfermo y te contagiaras – añadió cubriéndose con la manta

– oh…también que…quería…darte mi respuesta – dije titubeando recordando todo lo practicado

– bien pero no creo que sea el mejor lugar – repuso

– lo sé pero no es que…. –

Conforme hablaba fui quedando en blanco

– sí..qui…quiero estar…a tu lado –

Tartamudee por unos minutos

Chūji solo me miro fríamente

– llámame Herr – dijo

Asentí con lentitud

– gracias por darme la oportunidad – añadió

– cuando termine el tratamiento quieres salir? – pregunto

– s..si – conteste bastante animada

Con un abrazo corto me despedí deseando que el tiempo de una semana pasara volando pero regresaría para verlo ya que me preocupaba verlo tan débil


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo siete

En una tarde algo calurosa después de la escuela lo visite y le di los deberes quedándome para hacerle compañía, no sabía que decirle o contarle aunque antes de la confesión le podía dirigir completamente la palabra sin trabarme tanto, era un ambiente muy tenso para mí el estar a solas con el sin nadie más en casa lo que podía ser algo peligroso o eso llegue a imaginar

– siento mucho que vengas – dijo

Sus ojos dorados cobraban el brillo que se había perdido por la enfermedad

– No…no hay problema – repuse bajando la vista a mis piernas donde mantenía mis manos juntas

Estábamos en la sala sentados con el ruido de la televisión encendida aunque me encontraba apartada de Herr al otro lado del sillón y mientras el miraba las hojas sonreía y no se encontraba nada asustado ante lo difícil que eran las operaciones, su sonrisa era algo que solo yo podía ver como un pequeño tesoro secreto

Había sido un largo día en la escuela porque la presidenta había estado preguntando mucho por él y mi intención no era revelarle nada así que solo mentía diciendo que solo le daba las hojas a la Negai, eso era suficiente como para alejarla un momento y también tuve en un par de ocasiones que competir con ella para que me dieran el encargo pero pese a todo con solo estar cerca me sentía satisfecha y descansada

– quieres hacer la tarea mientras estas aquí? – pregunto

Sin poder decir algo solo asentí y de inmediato con un poco de torpeza con mis manos temblorosas saque mis cuadernos de la mochila quedando aún más temerosa cuando él se acomodó a un centímetro de mí

– Es mejor hacerla así, por si tengo que preguntarte algo – comento

Su entusiasmo era algo que me llego a fascinar, esa sombra de pesimismo que lo rodeaba desde el primer día que lo conocí desaparecía de mis recuerdos

Con nervios fui hojeando buscando los ejercicios y comencé en silencio evitando mirarlo ,pasaron unos momentos cuando se movió con lentitud

– oye me puedes explicar esto? – pregunto apuntando a su cuaderno con una expresión de duda que se me hizo muy linda

– s…si – conteste más nerviosa

Con cuidado fui diciéndole lo mejor que pude pero entre tantas palabras que pronuncie solo termine confundida

– ya veo, el maestro lo puso pero no muy claro – comento solo avanzando con la tarea

Yo proseguí por mi parte pero fue en un instante cuando Herr acabo y soltó un suspiro al aire

– Creo que ya es hora de que tome mi medicina – dijo poniéndose de pie

Llevaba una mascarilla puesta y contaba con una bufanda rodeando su cuello

Mientras se iba una curiosidad invadió mi mente y me acerque a sus apuntes dando un vistazo a su tarea quedando muy asustada por que muchas de mis respuestas eran diferentes demasiado, nerviosa escuche sus pasos aproximarse así que solo cerré el cuaderno dejando todo como lo dejo y revise mejor mis operaciones dándome cuenta de los fallos, borre todo con prisa y volví a realizar los ejercicios

Se acomodo de nuevo y lo mire de reojo un momento y se quedó fijo en mi con lo que aumento mis nervios

–Déjame ayudarte –

Sorprendida lo mire a mi lado retirándose la mascarilla

Iba hablando pero no podía dejar de verlo con esa determinación y olía bastante bien teniendo una esencia muy ligera en su pelo

– Si haces esto tendrás la solución bien –

Sin haber comprendido solo puse mi lápiz sobre el papel resolviéndolo como lo hacía siempre y fallaba en la comprobación a lo cual me sentí un poco fastidiada

– Espera –

Herr se acercó más y solo tomo mi mano a lo cual reaccione y el solo se sonrojo

– D…disculpa – bramo

Se había puesto de pie rápido

– n…no hay problema – repuse

Solo se acomodó la mascarilla de nuevo no dejándome ver ese carmesí en sus mejillas

– Bueno hay que continuar –dijo volviéndose a sentar

De vuelta en la mesa me explico con detalle y aunque su voz era ronca era muy calida. Después de poner atención me fue más sencillo ir haciendo los problemas con más rapidez y sin fallar

Fue muy poco tiempo cuando termine y con una tarde libre me mantenía en la mesa solo mirando al frente con el estrés de no poder charlar con el de la misma manera y venían muchos temas a mi cabeza pero ninguna era muy buena

– quieres jugar? Parece que mi hermana compro un juego – dijo

Asentí y fue a preparar todo

– Es gracioso – comento

Coloco los mandos y configuro la televisión

– porque lo dices? – pregunte

– antes te había tomado de la mano y ahora después de que comenzamos a salir apenas te toque y me sentí apenado – contesto sonriendo

– si verdad –

Reí ligeramente aunque yo era quien más estaba avergonzada por como reacciono mi cuerpo en ese momento, Herr se apresuró y la consola estaba lista ya

– Ven –

Baje del sillón y me senté sobre el suelo tomando un mando de juego

– quieres algo de beber antes de comenzar? – pregunto

– Estoy bien – respondí

– qué hago? – pregunto

Se movía en el menú con un poco de torpeza

– haber déjame –

Movió el control hacia mí donde volví a tocar sus manos, sin embargo, no me aparte y ante la suavidad de su piel fui enseñándole

Fue divertido mostrarle como jugar pero domino demasiado rápido las funciones así que lo tome enserio

La tarde fue muy emocionante que aunque perdí disfrute de las muchas partidas, descansando en el cómodo sillón tomara limonada y tenía a Herr a mi lado

– Dame tu mano – dijo

Aturdida lo mire y al no ver problema la estire ,Herr la sujeto llevándola hasta su cara

– Espero que podamos seguir así –

– Yo…igual lo deseo – agregue

Se volvió a sonrojar y dando un sorbo a su bebida solo lo oculto

– y a dónde quieres ir? – pregunto

– no…no lo sé – conteste titubeando

– Si quieres podríamos ir al cine o a comer a algún lugar –

– puede que mañana este mejor así que elige donde iremos – añadió

– Solo quiero caminar – respondí

Herr de la nada solo acaricio mi cabeza

– sabes eres la primera que ha visto a mi casa y eres la primera en visitarme mientras estoy enfermo – añadió con una sonrisa

– por qué? – pregunte con interés

– Sucedieron muchas cosas cuando estaba en la otra escuela – respondió más abiertamente mientras solo me miraba

– ser "popular" me llevo a juntarme con otras personas que decían ser mis amigos y cuando todo se volvió un caos solo me abandonaron – añadió con una tristeza bastante leve

Con valor apreté su mano que pasaba por mi cabello queriéndole aliviar ese dolor pero no sabía cómo lo haría. Indecisa mire el reloj de pared era tarde y debía volver a casa, deje el vaso en la mesa

– ya…ya es hora de que me valla – dije

– quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto

Estaba un poco triste por no tener un poco de valor

– gracias pero debes cuidarte – conteste

– Me alegro que vinieras –repuso y solo me abrazo

Fui un poco lenta pero solo rodee su cintura con mis brazos sintiéndome muy feliz

– B…bien te veré mañana – dije

Camine por el sendero y él se mantenía mirándome desde el pórtico y agite mi mano despidiéndome y el solo hacerlo me apeno

Pero camine con el deseo de que llegara el siguiente día

En la noche estaba en mi cama con ropa lista sobre mi escritorio, me había dado un baño y también peinado antes de acostarme pero tenía la vista puesta en la ventana por donde miraba la luz de la luna pasar por la cortina y no podía dormir bien porque me emocionaba al solo pensar como iría todo

En esa mañana desperté con mucha calma y cuando me había vestido partí rumbo a unas cuantas calles de mi casa donde lo encontré parado mirando el cielo por donde pasaban unas cuantas nubes blancas. Quede un poco sorprendida al verlo vestido de manera diferente a la habitual, era delgado pero esbelto y si pudiera describirlo era como un modelo que posaba con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, demasiado apuesto como para mantener muy fija la mirada en él, no obstante, al ser tan indiferente se volvía muy frio y por un momento me entro miedo porque no iba vestida muy bien y quedaría opacada por mi mal gusto pero me anime y fue hacia el

– B…buenos días – salude

– Buenos días – respondió

– llevas mucho esperando? – pregunte

Me quedo mirando

– te vez linda – comento

Fue como un golpe y anonadada baje la vista al suelo sujetando la correa de mi mariconera

– gr…gracias –

Tenía una voz muy animada

– Apenas llegue, yo pensé que venía tarde – dijo

– y ya sabes a dónde iremos? – pregunto

– Pensé en ir al parque y después…ver que podemos hacer – replique

– Excelente – bramo

Extendió su mano hacia mí y sin pensarlo más la sujete

Caminamos juntos recorriendo cuadras tras avenidas y en poco nos encontramos en la entrada

– segura que quieres estar aquí? – pregunto

– Si – replique

No había indicios de que llovería así que había mucha gente en ese fin de semana ,todos iban y jugaban pero nos movimos por el interior evitando que alguna pelota en el aire nos golpeara

Al andar por los senderos llegamos a las orillas del lago que era rodeado por flores y unos cuantos animales que jugueteaban

– Es bastante colorido – comento

Veía balsas en el agua y me entro cierto recuerdo de cuando Yuu me dejo saber que tenía pareja y quería quitarme eso de la mente

– quieres entrar al lago…con una barca? – pregunte apuntando al puesto en un pequeño puerto

– Si – respondió al momento

Dimos la vuelta hasta el puesto encargado donde alquilamos uno y con las indicaciones de uno de los trabajadores Herr inicio a remar sin una dirección clara, al principio pareció algo torpe en los movimientos pero más adelante se volvió muy bueno

– te está gustando? – pregunto

– Si – respondí mirando el agua debajo que reflejaba el sol

Llegamos a la mitad del lago y nos detuvimos ,me acomode la boina para cubrirme un poco del sol

– Sí que hay gente – comento mirando las demás barcas con parejas

Era un silencio sepulcral, era más tranquilo pero tenía esa curiosidad de querer saber que más lo orillo a ser tan frio con todos así que me arme de valor y solo pregunte

– realmente fue muy malo lo que sucedió? –

Herr me miro serio y acomodo los remos dentro del bote

– Si quieres saberlo te lo diré –

Me centre en solo escucharlo ignorando cualquier otro sonido

– Todo iba muy bien e igual estaba en los primeros lugares en casi todo, ya sabes calificaciones y también en los deportes pero a diferencia de ahora antes hablaba con todos mis compañeros y tenía un grupo de amigos bastante grande –

Junto sus manos y miro un momento el cielo con bastante nostalgia

– y entonces que paso? – pregunte

– todo eso lo fui perdiendo cuando me acusaron de haber participado en una pelea callejera y lastimado a unas personas, trate de esclarecer los rumores pero muchos no me creyeron cuando dije que era inocente ,a pesar de ser blanco de miedo se esparció otro rumor que me acusaba de ladrón…ahora decían que había entrado a una banda con unos tipos y solo nos dedicábamos a asaltar en las calles….intente descubrir quién lo estaba haciendo pero con mis compañeros dándome la espalda no avance mucho mas, fue en ese tiempo cuando los profesores solo me iniciaron a culpar de todo incluso en ocasiones me hacían repetir exámenes ante su desconfianza, me afecto al principio dándome tristeza pero fui volviéndome duro hasta un punto donde realmente llegaba a discutir con los profesores defendiéndome y algunos otros quisieron abusar de mi pero me defendí con los puños que nunca había usado ,fue ahí cuando todo se volvió en un solo punto donde mis amigos y la mayoría me rechazaron…lo que había sido era un recuerdo que se esfumaba….estuve solo marcando un límite entre todos por unos meses hasta que conocí a una chica de la escuela que no me evito e incluso llego acercarse a mí…fue muy bonito tener su amistad volviéndome la escuela ya no una prisión en la que todos estaban encerrados conmigo….era bastante buena y sin darme cuenta me enamore –

Trague saliva al verlo con una sonrisa y no pude evitar sentir celos

– Sali con ella a muchas partes y lo disfrute…con su compañía en ese tiempo olvide lo ocurrido y con ese sentimiento en una tarde me confesé ,era lo mejor que podía hacer y la encontré durante un festival ,iba disfrazado por que el grupo había hecho una casa embrujada así que me toco ser un fantasma y en la completa soledad de la biblioteca se lo dije pero me dio su respuesta burlándose….escucharla y ver su verdadera cara me afecto poco y fue unas semanas después que deje aquella escuela –

Cambio mucho sus expresiones desde una feliz a una melancólica pero volvió solo a sonreír

– Así que la pasaste demasiado mal – comente

Yo imaginaria que se enfurecería o solo se pondría triste pero parecía muy calmado

– No es nada – dijo tomando de vuelta los remos para volver a movernos por la tranquila agua

Sin darme cuenta me arroje abrazándolo

– sucede algo? – pregunto

Escuchaba su corazón latir rápido ante su calmada voz

– No te preocupes más – dije

Herr volvió a meter los remos y no tardo en corresponder con gran fuerza dejándome saber esos sentimientos ocultos, por un segundo pensé que había escuchado su llanto pero tal vez solo era mi imaginación, aunque algo dentro mí me decía que lo que sentía él era miedo que parecía un niño que solo quería un poco de consuelo

Permanecimos abrazados por un largo tiempo hasta que se su corazón se calmó y en sus ojos brillaba un luz misteriosa

Cuando retornamos a la orilla dejamos el barco en el puesto y caminamos sin una dirección en específico

– y ahora a dónde? – pregunto

– el…el cine – respondí

Me encontraba apenada y no podía creer lo que había hecho, fue tan agradable que en mis manos aun sentía un cosquilleo muy suave y mi corazón latía demasiado. Salimos de ahí con dirección al cine en el centro, al transcurso de unos minutos note que me miraba y nerviosa solo pregunte

– que…que pasa? –

Herr solo dejo salir una carcajada muy modesta

– nada…podrías…podrías darme la mano? –

Confundida por su comportamiento la levante y la sujeto ,dio unos pasos adelante y oculto su rostro solo dejándome ver sus orejas con un carmesí intenso, caminamos sujetados pero no lo podía soportar así que fui con la vista baja evitando mirar a las otras personas que pasaban ,sujetaba su mano con mucha suavidad pero quería saber más de el

– y…esa escuela está lejos? – pregunte

– Sí ,es una escuela muy grande y también de mucho prestigio – contesto

– la extrañas? –

Mirando su perfil Herr solo mostro una sonrisa

– si regresara solo me tratarían como un delincuente muy peligroso – dijo

No sentía ningún tipo de resentimiento entre sus palabras, así que sonreí y el de vuelta enrojeció sus mejillas

Fue una tarde muy linda y sin problemas miramos una película que duro unas dos horas y al salir nos encontramos en una banca metálica donde reposábamos de un día muy activo aunque Herr no parecía cansado o sudado guardando aquel parecido a los modelo. En todo el camino algunas tipas trataron de acercarse de manera coqueta y hablarle pero Herr las ignoraba volviendo a poner su expresión fría y ante sus preguntas solo respondía de manera simple por lo que estas se retiraban después de tanto esforzarse ,no obstante ,nunca baje la guardia manteniéndome cerca

Bebía té helado y con Herr a unos centímetros fui acercando mi cabeza con él con intención de apoyarme contra su brazo y los nervios eran más por cada milímetro hasta que fui detenida por él, con temor de que me rechazara solo quede mirando a Herr que sujeto mi mejilla, paralizada lo mire aproximarse, por mi mente pasaban demasiadas cosas y al no poder resistir cerré mis ojos sintiendo sus labios. Esa ternura parecía eterna y deseaba que nunca terminara, sentía una calidez invadir todo mi cuerpo y cuando se apartó fui abriendo mis ojos con lentitud y el de vuelta oculto su rostro, sus orejas se teñían de escarlata

– Quieres ir a algún lugar antes de ir a casa – dijo mientras su mano le cubría parte de su boca

– s…si –

No podía pensar con claridad y mi lengua se imposibilitaba al formular palabra

– quieres tomar algo más? – pregunto

Solo asentí con mucha energía

Sabía bien que ahora intentaría hacerlo feliz tanto como él lo hacía conmigo ,con más valor en lo que era ,lo cuidaría de que nunca perdiera esa dulce sonrisa y aunque llegaran tantos problemas lucharía

Fin

Hola a todos

Ha sido un honor haber escrito este fanfic para todos ustedes y les agradezco mucho por seguirla, sé que ha sido corta pero prometo que la siguiente será un poco más larga

Gracias que por ustedes continuo

A decir verdad iba a hacer a Herr un poco más frio casi como el ártico pero no quería a un sociópata en esta historia así que lo cambie un poco

Bueno hasta el próximo

Perdonen no soy muy bueno con las despedidas


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos

Solo vengo a saludar a todos

Espero que estén bien y sigan así

También gracias por los comentarios que he leído

Pues solo vengo a avisarles sobre otra historia de nuestra querida mojo Tomoko y ansió que les guste mucho y si pueden recomienden para que podamos ir creciendo bueno eso es en YouTube, pongan en sus favoritos y disfruten

Bien sin esperar más les dejo el link

s/12114436/1/Ya-que-no-soy-popular-ya-vere-que-pasa


	9. Chapter 9

"– enserio crees que necesito de ti para vivir? – lo mire muy enojado en ese momento y todo había sido mi culpa "

Capitulo especial

Ya nos encontrábamos en las ultimas semanas antes de graduarnos y muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, no me había hecho la mas popular pero había ganado algunas amigas quienes por simple deducción sabía que intentaban acercarse a Herr, no obstante, el simplemente tenía ojos para mi así que las preocupaciones eran mínimas. Durante aquella mañana platicaba con el sobre lo que haríamos después de la escuela, se miraba un poco intranquilo e indeciso pero tome su mano

– sabes que te apoyo en lo que decidas – dije

Herr sonrió un momento

– gracias, solo que estaremos lejos y no creo que pueda visitarte seguido – repuso

Era tan diferente de aquel entonces cuando simplemente tenía esa expresión fría y se miraba tan calculador, ahora sonreía y se sonrojaba cada vez que lo llegaba a besar pero en ocasiones el cambiaba a ser un poco dominante conmigo y las cosas llegaban a ser muy pasionales y me encantaba tener ese ambiente

Realmente me gustaba todo de Herr y desde que se había vuelto mi pareja mire como todo a mi alrededor se volvió más colorido a comparación, en el primer mes desde que habíamos salido lo llegue a encontrar en la puerta de la preparatoria siempre esperándome, tenía esa expresión fría con todas quienes se le acercaban platicando, a decir verdad no me gusto al principio y los primeros celos que tuve fueron muy bizarros así que en esa mañana solo llegue enfrente de el

– Buenos días – dijo

– b….buenos días – respondí

– y…te lo pasaste bien el fin de semana? – pregunto

– Si…fue muy calmada – conteste

Realmente me sentía muy avergonzada el solo estar junto a él y después del beso no lograba muy bien verlo a los ojos

– vamos? – pregunto

– s...si –

Herr dio algunos pasos antes de detenerse a esperarme y con un andar muy lento fui detrás. Era muy tranquilo y no quería que se le acercaran más así que con el peso de la presión fui levantando mi mano hasta la suya que iba inerte, mi respiración pesaba y me saciaba de adrenalina por cada centímetro que me aproximaba, fue en un instante cuando toque su piel y ante el cosquilleo quise apartarme pero lo sujete, totalmente apenada baje la vista al suelo

Herr apretaba mi mano con mucha suavidad, no sabía exactamente que intentaba hacer pero continúe así hasta que entramos hasta la taquilla de zapatos donde nos separamos

Mientras me cambiaba metí mi cabeza en el casillero y me cubrí la boca gritando de emoción aunque hubiera querido ver si Herr reacciono feliz tanto como yo, me cambie el calzado y subí mirando que no muy atrás ya venía el, me detuve un momento observándolo disimuladamente hasta que paro delante de mi

– Vamos – dijo

Con el mismo sentimiento asentí con la cabeza

Subimos los escalones hasta la puerta del aula y entramos juntos

Las clases fueron muy tranquilas hasta el receso cuando solamente saque mi obento y mire a Herr estar bastante quieto pero volteo hacia mí

– quieres salir? – pregunto

No supe responder en cambio permanecí en silencio

– Al patio o a la zona verde? – añadió

Asentí con la cabeza

Herr se levantó y llevo en sus manos la comida que le enviaba su hermana

Le seguí por el pasillo andando a su costado

– quieres algo de beber? – pregunto mirándome atentamente

– no gracias, ya traigo conmigo un zumo de naranja – respondí

– Bien – bramo

Era un gran ambiente pesado lleno de tensión ,no obstante ,me gustaba.

Al llegar al primer piso antes de siquiera salir Herr se vio rodeado de chicas

– porque no comemos juntos? – dijo una de ella mientras él se mantenía sereno

– ya tengo con quien – respondió

– tengo salmón podría compartirlo – repuso una

– lo siento – dijo

Aparto a algunas y con un pequeño gesto le seguí. Realmente ninguna pareció notarme en ese momento solo para ellas existía el

Llegamos a una banca donde solo había silencio a pesar de la hora, nos sentamos y me distancie un poco, me preguntaba a mí misma si le haría algún bien a Herr porque no tenía mucho que ofrecer además de que normalmente me la pasaba dentro de mi casa sin tener una gran vida social

– en que piensas? – pregunto

Me exalte y por poco me atraganto

– N…nada – respondí

Inclino ligeramente su cabeza con una expresión de duda

– Comprendo – comento

No quería preocuparlo demasiado

– y te sientes mejor? – pregunte

Con un bocado en su boca me continuaba mirando fijo y me ponía cada vez más nerviosa ,trago y tomo otro trozo de arroz

– No me he sentido mal – respondió

– Que bueno, sí que te debilitas cuando enfermas – comente

Herr sonrió

– Si, por eso odio cuando me pasa, pero esa vez me levantaste el ánimo cuando te vi – dijo

No sabía que hacer pero sonreí, se puso de pie y se colocó a mi lado

– quieres? – pregunto

Cuando estaba tan próximo mi corazón realmente se agito al instante

– vamos…di ah – titubeo mientras se sonrojaba

Tenía sujeto los palillos con un trozo de carne

– Tomoko… –

Se encontraba muy apenado y se veía tan tierno ,sin esperar más di un mordisco saboreando aquello que me ofrecía, Herr continuo comiendo con sus mejillas rozadas e hice lo mismo

Con ese almuerzo regresamos a clases

Horas más tarde caminábamos por la calle cuando simplemente se detuvo

– entonces no quieres que te lleve a casa? – pregunto

– No, bueno es que mi casa está muy lejos y no quiero que tengas problemas de regreso – conteste

Herr exhalo

– Te llevare – bramo muy decidido

Avanzo unos pasos antes de volver a detenerse

– me guías? Desde aquí no sé cómo llegar – dijo

Sonreí pasando a su lado

– Sígueme –

Iba detrás con una mirada muy fría pero tenía dibujada una sonrisa muy discreta

Llegamos al frente de mi casa y nos despedimos, regreso sin decir mucho y entre directo a mi habitación donde solté un largo suspiro sentándome y reí de felicidad

Pasaron dos meses con bastante rapidez y la relación había florecido bastante si podía decirlo, Herr normalmente me abrazaba por detrás mientras veíamos películas o cuando me acompañaba a ver series de anime, era muy lindo sentir su respiración en mi nuca y fue en una tarde mientras mirábamos la tv cuando sentada entre sus piernas levante la mirada hacia el

– p…podrías acá…acariciarme? – pregunte

Inclino su cabeza levemente y levanto su mano posándola en mi moviéndola suavemente ,un escalofrío escalo por mi espalda y me sacudí ,sin embargo, me fue muy agradable que me acariciara la cabeza, mi ritmo cardiaco incrementaba mucho y me apoye sobre su pecho levantando su mano y la sujete con fuerza ,la casa estaba sola por fortuna mía, mi mente se encontraba turbada y entre tanto tuve un pensamiento muy rojo el cual me hizo calentarme mucho mas

– Herr….bésame – dije

Él no lo dudo y me dio uno pero quería mas así que me gire y lo abrace besándolo mientras mordí con suavidad su labio y ante la poca experiencia fue Herr quien continuo adelante enseñándome, mi lengua con torpeza se movía como también mis labios, al final quede agitada y con una pequeña sonrisa me aferre abrazándolo, fue fatigante pero al escuchar su corazón bombear fui quedando dormida

Desperté sintiéndome totalmente ligera y acostada levante la vista a Herr quien me miraba

– te vez linda mientras duermes – comento

Me sorprendió demasiado, sin embargo, me pegue en su pecho

– cuanto ha pasado? – pregunte

– una media hora – respondió

Sonreí tocando mis labios, era mi primera vez con ese tipo de beso aunque no logre acoplarme a la intensidad

Continuamos mirando la tv una hora más cuando solo se levanto

– Tengo que irme, espero verte – dijo

– Gracias por venir – repuse

Me levante igual y lo acompañe hasta la puerta

– Cuídate – dije

– tú también –

Herr se acercó y beso mi frente

– bueno, adiós –

Lo mire hasta que salió a la calle y cuando lo perdí de vista entre y subí a mi habitación para llamar a Yuu

Respondió enseguida

– y como has estado? – pregunto

– Bien…de hecho me paso algo genial – respondí

– enserio! Que fue? – repuso

– B…ya tuve mi primer beso real – dije

– oh genial! Te felicito, supongo que fue con tu novio no? Y cuando comenzaron? –

Se llenaba de puras preguntas

– no tiene mucho unos meses, sucedieron muchas cosas y al final solo se me declaro – dije

– suena emocionante, y cómo es? – pregunto

No tenía ninguna sola foto de el así que lo describí

– es alto, ojos oscuros muy lindos ,es muy inteligente y apuesto – dije

– suena que te gusta mucho, pues estoy feliz por ti – agrego

– Si –

Era una completa satisfacción el poder presumirlo

– y que más cuentas? – pregunto

Continúe hablando sobre Herr y algunas cosas que me habían sucedido y pase hasta el atardecer platicando

De nuevo lo encontré en la puerta principal y volví a tomarlo de la mano, sin embargo ,nos detuvo la profesora de educación física

– Las relaciones están prohibidas en el recinto ,ahora sepárense – dijo

Le solté

– Bien, ahora vallan a clase pero eviten hacerlo porque la próxima los mandare a la oficina del director – añadió

Era muy molesta

Continuamos al salón y entre los pasillos solo escuchaba susurros y murmullos, fue entre momentos cuando sentí un presión muy grande en mis hombros y también cierta hostilidad pero no tenía idea de dónde venía. En el aula reinaba un silencio sepulcral, fuimos a nuestros lugares en tanto acomodaba mis cosas para la clase note que algunas compañeras lo veían de reojo y también los chicos quienes a diferencia de las mujeres tenían una mirada muy pesada en contra de Herr a quien no le parecía afectarle en nada, no sabía si sentirme feliz o preocupada por la situación aunque ninguna me miraba a mí, era tan extraño con lo acostumbrada que estaba se me paso rápido

El transcurso las clases fueron llenas de ese ambiente lúgubre, Herr solo miraba al frente y de vez en cuando me miraba un instante lo que me apenaba y trataba de sonreírle pero lo único que lograba era hacer un gesto raro por el cual a Herr se le dibujaba una sonrisa, era bueno y malo a la vez.

Llego el receso y antes de que sacara su comida se le acercaron tres compañeras

– quieres comer conmigo? – pregunto

Las miro un momento girando hacia mí

– Vamos – dijo

No logre decir nada por lo que fui detrás

Salimos al pasillo donde ya había varias de ellas esperando pero paso de largo volteando solo para asegurarse que fuera con él, era muy atento conmigo.

Fue una semana de lo mismo pero fue en educación física cuando nos separaron en grupos de hombres y mujeres, como era de costumbre me senté a observar como hacían los ejercicios ,durante mi soledad fui interrumpida por dos chicas

– hola…te llamas Tomoko no? – dijo una

– Si – respondí

– Me llamo Osekkai pero dime Kai – dijo

– Yo me llamo Nusumu – añadió la otra

– te podemos acompañar? – pregunto

No vi nada malo así que acepte al instante

Herr practicaba salto sobre la barra y eran muy bueno, en mi caso solo permanecía quieta porque no tenía muchas ganas de participar

– enserio eres pareja de chujitsuna? – pregunto kai

– no lo digo para ofenderte solo que no lo imagine nunca – añadió ,sabía que mentía

– Si…estamos saliendo – conteste sin mirarla

– increíble, no pensé que el fuera del tipo que tiene pareja, y me podrías contar sobre él? – dijo

– Sí, háblanos – añadió Nusumu

Se veía su desesperación a simple vista y como era bondadosa les compartí muy poco, fueron unos datos muy cortos pero igual se emocionaron

– Increíble – bramo kai

– Si – agregue

– oye Tomoko mañana crees que podamos comer juntas? – pregunto Nusumu

– …no lo sé, tengo que preguntar a Herr – respondí

– Está bien –

Lo voltee a mirar y se encontraba descansando y me observaba, en sus ojos note un brillo singular, sabía que estaba feliz

Con el término del día escolar nos vimos en la calle, con Herr tomando mi mano levante la mirada

– m…mañana podrían…comer unas compañeras con nosotros? – pregunte

– Si quieres – contesto

– son tus amigas? –

– aun no…pero me hablaron –

Frunció el ceño

– si confías en ellas está bien – dijo

Sonreí

Me dejo al frente de mi casa como siempre

– no te has cansado de siempre venir? – pregunte

Sabía que su casa quedaba muy retirada y caminaba el doble de lo que debía

– No, es un buen ejercicio – comento con un tono burlesco cosa que no había visto nunca y no evite reírme

– Ten cuidado mientras vallas a casa – dije abrazándolo

– Si, aunque una pelea no estaría mal – repuso

Me apoye sobre su pecho

– Hasta mañana –

Con un beso en mi frente se dio la vuelta y se marcho

Al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo me levante junto a Herr y les avise a ambas, juntos bajamos hasta esa banca y nos acomodamos con bastante normalidad, ellas se sentaron a sus lados dejándome apartada, fue una mala idea no apresurarme

– no quieres probar un poco? – pregunto Kei quien le enseño su obento

Herr comió poco antes de levantarse y colocarse a mi lado, de reojo observe que ellas estaban molestas y lo que las enfureció fue que Herr me rodeara con el brazo mientras continuaba ignorándolas, me achique en ese instante por lo maduro que llegaba a ser

Lo posterior fue solo silencio

esas dos solo se alejaron pero otras chicas igual trataron de acercarse con el mismo resultado y entre tantas solo tres chicas quisieron ser mis amigas y se mantenían lejos de Herr, durante una tarde después de la escuela estuve en la computadora leyendo cosas y artículos, uno de ellos era sobre noviazgos y los tipo de chicos que habían, Herr era alguien más tranquilo pero aún muy misterioso, ninguno de esos perfiles escritos coincidía con él lo que me hizo preguntarme si era celoso o tenia cierto cuidado conmigo al respecto de tratar con otros chicos, sonó absurdo al momento porque nunca había tenido mucho contacto con alguno que no fuera el

En mi turbulenta mente nació una idea ,haría que Herr demostrara celos o eso trataría y con eso comencé a buscar más cosas entre ellas consejos de cómo hacerlo, unos decían que consiguiera un amigo muy cercano y que de vez en cuando saliera con él ,sin embargo, eso me sonó demasiado complicado y muy tardado de realizar pero podría obtener un amigo eso era seguro, otra cosa más era intentar ser un poco más fría en las emociones

Ya que el vendría a casa al siguiente día para ayudarme a hacer la tarea me comportaría más indiferente, con una risa ligera seguí con la tarde, en la noche estuve jugando con el psp y dormí pasando las doce

desperté un poco tarde, me levante y fui a desayunar, llegaría pasando el medio día así que no tenía mucho que apurarme además de que si quería ser indiferente debía reaccionar como si fuera cualquier otro fin de semana, hice café y comí con lentitud mientras miraba la tv

– ese chico no vendrá en unas horas? – pregunto mama

– Si – respondí comiendo una galleta

– Entonces por qué no te preparas – dijo

– No creo que haga falta – repuse

– acaso eres tonta, si no te hacer ver linda te quedaras sola – dijo mama muy seria

– Al menos limpia tu habitación para que no sea un desorden – añadió

Exhale y acabe con lo que tenia

– Está bien – brame

Subí a mi cuarto y ya que no había limpiado saque la basura y acomode unos mangas en mis repisas, continúe vestida con la misma ropa, en mi espera continúe jugando hasta que escuche que llamaron a la puerta, con un impulso me levante de la cama

Le recibí en la entrada

– Hola – saludo

– Hey – respondí

Me miro con extrañeza, permaneció en la puerta unos minutos sin decir nada

– Vamos – dije

Lo lleve a mi cuarto y me senté en mi cama mientras Herr estuvo de pie

– y…la hacemos? – pregunto

– ah si – replique

Tome mis cuadernos y lo puse en el escritorio, sentados comenzamos pero me dedique a jugar con el PSP, al principio no pareció molestar ,no obstante ,hablo momentos después

– te pasa algo? Si no lo entiendes te explico – dijo

Lo ignore

No paso mucho tiempo cuando tomo mi mano entrelazándola con la suya

– si estas preocupada dime, te ayudare – dijo

A pesar de que actuaba como una idiota él estaba muy preocupado por mí y no pude evitar caer en ese amor cálido que tenía por mí, me levante de la silla y le di un beso en los labios

– Lo siento – brame

Con un segundo beso lo abrace, con sus brazos me apretó y me pegue a su pecho, acaricio mi cabeza y era como un pequeño gato

– continuamos? – pregunto

Me retire solo un poco y asentí ,volví a sentarme

Con ánimos hice la terea y al concluir ya estábamos sentados en la cama mirando una serie

– quieres algo de comer? – pregunte

– no gracias, estoy un poco lleno con el desayuno – replico

Me apoye en su hombro y me rodeo con el brazo

– sabes he querido….no sé si quisieras salir en una cita – dijo

Quede paralizada

– a…afuera? –

Fue lo único que salió de mi boca

– Sí ,mis padres se ganaron unos boletos para el cine y me las regalaron…y pensé que podríamos ir juntos –

Herr se sonrojo

– no…no tengo que hacer mañana, pero a qué hora? – pregunte

– que tal a las tres? –

No tenía nada en todo el día y el salir con el no sonaba nada mal

– Excelente – dije

Sus mejillas estaban rojizas

– voy por algo en la cocina – dije

me levante y sali de mi cuarto, en el pasillo me apoye en un muro tocando mi pecho, mi corazón latía muy rápido y había sido una estúpida por querer tratarlo con indiferencia, en eso levante la vista a las escaleras donde subía mi madre quien me miraba con una sonrisa

– qué? – pregunte

– y como está tu compañero? – preguntó en voz baja

– bien… – susurre

– Asegura de tratarlo bien o perderás la oportunidad – comento a lo que me avergoncé y solo seguí hasta la cocina.

Me encargue de llevar unas cuantas galletas de arroz y leche en una charola, con algo como bocadillo seguimos la tarde, era silencioso y en un simple momento se recostó en mi regazo dejándome con un escalofrió, fue demasiado sorpresivo pero lo deje estar ahí y acaricie su cabello, era tan suave y pude sentir un olor muy agradable, era muy gratificante.

Estuvimos ahí unos minutos cuando solo se levantó y se abalanzo sobre mí, comenzó besándome mientras ponía sus manos en mi cintura en tanto lo abrace por el cuello, nuestras respiraciones se agitaron demasiado y cerré los ojos, aun no me acostumbraba pero Herr era muy delicado conmigo ,entre el acalorado momento escuche la puerta abrirse

– Tomoko no quieren…. – solo gire sorprendida por ver a mi madre

– Disculpen – bramo cerrando la puerta

Solo quería desaparecer en ese momento, me senté correctamente y mire a Herr estar rojo como una manzana y se cubría la cara

– creo que…es…es mejor irme – dijo

No puedo describir esa sensación de vergüenza, antes de que se alejara sujete su mano

– Quédate…un poco más – dije

Los ojos de Herr brillaron

– no será un problema? – pregunto

Lo mire un instante antes de que la vergüenza me invadiera y bajara la vista al suelo

– le…le diré a mama sobre esto, tú no tienes culpa – conteste

Se cubrió la boca

– Creo que yo debería explicar – dijo desviando la vista muchas veces

Sonreí

Con más calma bajamos a la sala donde mama estaba, ella me miro un instante con seriedad

– Mama…él es mi novio –

Él se encontraba muy nervioso

– eh? – bramo

– es un…soy el novio de Tomoko – dijo Herr

Mama estaba en silencio y aclaro la garganta

– entonces ya llevan tiempo saliendo supongo – dijo

Era incomodo el escucharla

– No estoy molesta ni nada ero porque no me has dicho Tomoko – quede en blanco

– Siéntense – añadió

– Es que no…no lo vi necesario – respondí

– comprendo ,y tu…por que no has dicho nada? – pregunto

Supe que había sido mala idea pero se levanto

– me disculpo – se inclinó y se vio muy elegante

–siento no haberle pedido permiso – agrego

Nunca había visto tanta genialidad en una sola acción, mama se sorprendió

– este…no hay necesidad de que te inclines, supongo que Tomoko ya está en edad –

Herr levanto la vista sin dejar su posición

– veo que eres un buen chico creo que Tomoko estará segura y te vez muy responsable así que sabes que tener una familia tan temprano es malo – dijo

Mama había iniciado bien y me sentí avergonzada con lo último

– Si…lo sé – repuso Herr que volvió a sentarse con una expresión de seriedad que era opacada con el carmesí de sus mejillas

Después de eso mama comenzó a hablar sobre muchas cosas que nos dejó en silencio sin poder vernos

Al día siguiente nos encontramos para ir al cine, lo que nos había dicho mi madre tenía repercusiones y no logramos tomarnos de la mano

– Te pido perdón por mi madre – dije

Herr estuvo un poco silencioso hasta que solo exhalo

– no hay problema…fue un poco apresurado que hablara de familia – dijo

Baje la vista al suelo

– Si – nunca lo había tenido en mente hasta que mi mama lo saco

– Aunque… – quedo en silencio antes de que completara esa oración

– quieres comer antes de entrar al cine? O compramos adentro – dijo cambiando de tema

– Es mejor mientras la vemos – repuse

– Está bien – dijo

Mientras caminábamos sujete su brazo y anduvimos así ,no tardo mucho cuando de nuevo se acercaron unas chicas, iban demasiado lindas a diferencia de mi

– oye no quieres ir a tomar un helado? – pregunto una a Herr quien solo la ignoro

– Vamos y si quieres después podríamos ir por ahí a divertirnos un poco – añadió

Lo sujete con más fuerza

– lo siento vengo con mi novia – dijo

Esa chica solo se quedó atrás

– Se ve que no tienes buen gusto –

Herr acaricio mi cabeza ,no importo que dijera eso porque más adelante otra trato de igual manera ligárselo y tuvo el mismo resultado

Llegamos al cine y después de comprar entramos a la sala donde se proyectaría la función, era muy calmado aun y sentados esperamos

– te molesto lo que dijo esa tipa? – preguntó en voz baja

Realmente ya no me importaba mucho lo que decían las personas

– No – conteste

– debimos venir en taxi así no nos hubiéramos detenido – dijo, negué con la cabeza

– me…me gusta caminar…contigo – replique

A Herr se le dibujo una sonrisa pequeña con un ligero rubor y volteo a otro lado

– Entonces hay que salir a pasear más seguido – comento con un tono de voz muy lindo

Lo tome de la mano y permanecimos en el cine hasta que termino la película

Recorrimos esa tarde rumbo a casa pero nos detuvimos en un local de café a donde entramos, ya sentados con tazas de café y dos rebanadas de pastel platicábamos con la naturalidad que ya tenía, me era muy sencillo poder hablar con él y cuando simplemente acabamos regresamos a casa

En el camino repetidamente volvieron a acercarse mas chicas las cuales el de nuevo ignoro

En frente de mi casa se despidió y beso mi frente lo que me causo un gran estruendo en mi pecho

Las semanas fueron tranquilas sin besos ya que aún teníamos en mente esa vergüenza y no queríamos pasar por lo mismo pero entre tanto retorno la idea de volver a ponerlo celoso, entre mi tiempo libre por la tarde quise hablar con unos tipos en el parque ,sin embargo ,el valor solo lo tenía cuando Herr estaba y fue un intento fallido, trate varias veces pero quedaba callada y ninguno me noto. Al final solo volvía a casa y el plan estaba arruinado pero tuve una idea muy buena, fui a mi computadora y después de buscar bastantes cosas programe mensajes que una página me enviaría, sería un amigo con intenciones claras y ello haría que el sospechara un poco ,puse un horario y sin más comenzó todo .en esa mañana

Durante el almuerzo sonó mi teléfono y era uno de esos recordatorios que revise enseguida pero a Herr no le importo demasiado, eran mensajes muy simples y no reaccione mucho

Mientras volvíamos de nuevo se escuchó mi teléfono y mire el mensaje al cual fingí responder con una sonrisa, Herr continuaba tranquilo lo que me hizo molestarme un poco

En la mañana siguiente en el receso llegaron dos mensajes los cuales me asegure que los viera por accidente, no fue una gran reacción por su parte ,no obstante ,sus ojos se apagaron un momento antes de que volviera a sonreír pero no dijo nada más, en el regreso fue lo mismo ,lo que había planeado iba bien

Pasaron bastantes semanas hasta que hablo

– es un amigo? – pregunto

Me miraba con un poco de seriedad

– Si….no tiene mucho que lo conocí – respondí

Asintió mucho y se tocó la cabeza

– Creo que es bueno que tengas amigos – comento

Su tono alegre se volvió un poco más apagado

– Si – repuse

Los recordatorios me habían costado unos yenes pero subí la intensidad de los escritos

Herr fue reaccionando más y más ante mis risas que llegaba a fingir aunque una tarde mientras estábamos haciendo la tarea lo mire muy desanimado, no avanzo nada en esas operaciones que cualquier día hubiera hecho con rapidez

– pasa algo? – pregunte

– iré a la universidad de Tokio – respondió

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que Herr había viajado para su examen aunque yo solo había hecho uno en una ciudad cercana y quede casi en las últimas pero entre, era un poco triste que sucediera esa separación por la distancia

– es por tu sueño no? – dije

Abandone la tarea y le preste atención

– Sí…pero bueno no creo que sea el final – dijo con un poco de entusiasmo

– Sí, podemos vernos cuando haya oportunidad – dije

No quería alejarme mucho porque sabía que se le acercarían esas tipas y tenía miedo a que el me dejara por una de ellas, siendo alguien de preparatoria no era muy linda y mi cuerpo no era muy atractivo, era muy complicado manejar ese tipo de tensión

– Hay que continuar o se nos hará tarde – dijo

Fui contestando pero con la idea dentro decidí dejar esa intención de ponerlo celoso ,no quería pelear antes de que terminara la escuela

Acabamos con bastante silencio y estuvimos callados

– quieres jugar? – pregunte apuntando a la consola

– Está bien – contesto

Sentados jugamos y a pesar de que trate de ganar no dejaba de preocuparme por el futuro, siquiera la desesperación de perder mucho me borraba ese sentir y Herr también se mantenía distante, en medio del juego bote el control y me recosté en su regazo

– Deberíamos salir más – dije

– Para aprovechar el tiempo – añadí

Dejo el mando a un lado y acaricio mi cabeza inclinándose y besando mi mejilla

– Si – susurro en mi oído

Esa escena quedo en mi memoria. Era tan reconfortante estar así que quede dormida al momento

Mi letargo fue desconocido pero ya era muy tarde y me levante, Herr me miro

– lo siento – dije

– Está bien, no te preocupes – dijo

Me levante del suelo y mire la hora quedando fría

– Tu familia debe estar preocupada – dije

– Les avise – añadió ,Herr continuaba en el suelo

– Te acompaño – dije

Sonrió

– No hay necesidad, deberías quedarte – repuso, me pareció extraño que no se moviera

– te…te quieres quedar? – pregunte nerviosa con miles de cosas en mi cabeza

– quisiera pero no quiero que tu madre piense mal – contesto, movió un pie y cayo acostado

– Se me durmieron las piernas – añadió

Solo se hecho a reír y le acompañe acomodando su cabeza en mis piernas

– Te esperare – comente

– Si – bramo

Con una buena noche y un día aburrido en casa llego la escuela donde de nuevo tuve esa platica, era cierto que se iría pero le tenía mucha confianza de que no me abandonaría y que lograría su sueño, faltaba bastante para ceremonia y algunos compañeros ya se despedían, Herr no había hecho muchos amigos pero le daba igual ,algunas compañeras fueron con cuadernos

– me lo puedes firmar? – preguntaron, Herr las miro un momento

– Está bien – contesto

muchas de ellas solo se formaron y se creó una firma de libros hecha por algún autor, habían bastantes y no tardo mucho tiempo cuando llegaron más, la mayoría pidieron dedicatorias y las escuche todas ,Herr no se miraba enojado o irritado en cambio parecía disfrutarlo ,tal vez disfruto la escuela y ahora era más amigable a su modo

escribía rápido y devolvía el cuaderno, note que algunas no eran del grupo y pertenecían a los de primer año, no le pareció importarle demasiado y fue muy lindo verlo así, no tardo mucho cuando un profesor reprendió a todos mandándolos a su lugar y quedo extrañado con él ,continuo su clase sin más problemas

En la salida fuimos detenido por una docena más de chicas antes de llegar a la calle, era un malestar terrible que surgió muy dentro y quería llevármelo lejos para que nadie más le hablara , como una descarga descubrí lo que eran los celos

Fue una semana de lo mismo siempre pendiente de él y de las que se le acercaban, era muy lindo pero los celos de que no lograra ser escuchada por el tumulto me causaban un enojo bastante inmenso, sin embargo , se apartó y se juntó a mi lado y quede motivada en mi confianza

Durante el fin de semana de nuevo nos juntamos para hacer las labores, era una de la pocas veces que teníamos aun y medio de una de ellas me levante del escritorio y baje a la cocina para llevar algo de comer, tenía oniguiris que había preparado y también te de cebada, con la bandeja en mano regrese encontrando a Herr mirando mi teléfono que había olvidado en mi escritorio, sorprendida me aproxime y quede fría al ver sus ojos apagados

– es de tu amigo? – pregunto, actuaba demasiado frio

– de que hablas? – respondí

– Te llego un mensaje y se abrió…– Herr me miro serio ,no comprendía nada así que lo tome y era uno de esos recordatorios que había olvidado

– es…es gracioso, deja te explico – dije

Se levantó de ahí guardando sus cosas, era el mismo Herr que había encontrado la primera vez

– Escúchame – dije, continuaba ignorándome

– Es una bruma – agregue

Sus ojos apagados me miraron

– No pensé que fuera lo mismo – replico

– No es lo que piensas – dije

– Tenía confianza en ti y correspondí a la tuya – agrego

No podía dejar que el mal entendido lo estropeara todo, no obstante, mi mente estaba en blanco

– Soy tu vida – dije

Herr frunció el ceño y me miro diciendo esas palabras que me dejaron helada

– si quieres estar con él no te detendré – dijo caminando a la puerta

El ver su espalda desaparecer me hizo caer al suelo arrodillada y me dolió el pecho, por una estupidez había perdido todo, llore demasiado en ese día

dos horas más tarde y serena permanecí en mi cama acostada mientras abrazaba un peluche, lo único que tenía en el pensamiento era Herr ,lo había perdido y no tenía nada ,no había sido la más lista ni la más buena solo egoísmo por mi parte, era un silencio sepulcral el que contenía mi habitación en la que había estado él, fue en esa tarde que recordé lo que había dicho mi madre sobre luchar y que debía parecer linda, me levante de la cama y fui a su cuarto, tome su maquillaje y ya en el baño me fui arreglando

Con los ojos pintados y los labios rojos quede lista y fui a cambiarme de ropa

Apresurada sali a la calle en dirección a su casa donde intentaría luchar y explicaría lo que pasaba ,no tenía más opciones

Llegue al frente de su casa y toque la puerta, Negai salió y me miro

– esta Herr? – pregunte

– Sí, pero…–

Me quedo mirando

– Sígueme – dijo

Me llevo de la mano hasta la sala

– Espérame –

Quería ir a buscarlo pero el valor que tenía cuando sali se borró de mi ser, no sabía que le diría o como hablaría para que escuchara, Negai no tardo mucho y regreso con un bolso de piel

– Ahora dime que paso, Herr llego llorando – dijo

– Fue una equivocación – dije

Mi lengua comenzaba a trabarse

– Explícame –

Saco un líquido que vertió en un algodón y sin saber que era lo que hacía le conté todo ,me tallo el algodón en el rostro y al final me pidió que me limpiara con un paño húmedo y lo hice

– ya veo, no es tu culpa solo trata de hablar con el – dijo

Tomo un labial y fue pintándome

– te ayudare solo porque sé que no lo engañaste, si no quiere hablar ahora tratare de que valla a buscarte – dijo

– e…enserio? – pregunte

– sí, se ve que lo amas y él estaba muy feliz, no me gustaría que se separaran – respondió

– Gracias – brame

– Está en su habitación, dile todo –

Con mi cuñada dándome apoyo me levante y fui hasta su puerta donde golpee suavemente

– Herr…soy Tomoko quiero hablar– dije

Escuche un suspiro en el anterior

– no es lo que piensas no hay nadie más –

– quise hacerte sentir celos por eso programe recordatorios, no existe nadie más que tu – añadí

Se oyeron sus pasos

– nunca haría eso de los mensajes con nadie, a ti te amo – no sabía que decir

– abre la puerta…te enseñare que te digo la verdad –

Tenía en mano el celular con la página, no se oyó nada más y el silencio permaneció

– Abre por favor, no quiero perderte… –

Ya no podía contener las lágrimas y me encontraba en punto de derrumbarme al suelo pero escuche la puerta abrirse y levante la vista a Herr

– e…es cierto lo que dices? – pregunto, sus ojos se encontraban ligeramente rojos

– si! te amo y nunca seria capas de engañarte – respondí

Sin mucho como demostrarlo levante el celular

– mir…–

Antes de poder completar silaba me interrumpió abrazándome

– Tonta – dijo

Me apretaba con fuerza

– Tonta hiciste que me preocupara – susurro

Fue en ese momento que llore ocultándome en su pecho

En ese atardecer me acompaño a casa y el brillo de sus ojos había regresado, iba sujeta a su brazo

– lo siento – dije

– No te preocupes, fuiste sincera – respondió

– No quería causarte molestia – Herr exhalo

– También me disculpo por no haber escuchado desde el principio, me deje llevar por lo que vi – dijo ,negué con la cabeza

– lo cause por mis tonterías, tu eres muy comprensivo – replique

– Está bien, no pasa nada –

Lo había hecho llorar y casi pierdo su sonrisa, no deseaba que fuera el mismo Herr sin sentimientos del pasado

– sabes…eh….lo de tus mensajes donde lo sacaste? – pregunto con muchos nervios

La vergüenza de que pensara que solo era una pervertida me dejaron en blanco

– de…de un juego – conteste

– ya veo…no estaría mal….– se cubrió la boca mientras se sonrojaba y dejaba salir una risa y me miro

– te vez hermosa – dijo

No pude evitar el halago y me cubrí el rostro, pausamos el paso y solo levanto mi quijada para darme un beso, en ese momento comprendí que el amor hacia Herr era sincero y que daría lo mejor de mí para conservarlo, él me amaba tanto y debía corresponder aún más

El fin de mis historias de tres años en la preparatoria se hallaba solo a semanas y no podía contener esa nostalgia, no habían sido los mejores años para mi aunque si fueron divertidos en ocasiones y conocí a unas amigas muy aparte de Yuu. También había cambiado mucho y madure

Al llegar a casa de nuevo me abrazo con firmeza y respondí de igual manera, su corazón latía muy rápido

– Mi Tomoko – dijo en voz baja, me era una sensación muy rara la ser llamada así

– Eres mi linda Tomoko – agrego

No podía moverme

– Prometo que te cuidare siempre – dijo

Mi pecho vibraba por sus palabras

– Yo…igual – respondí

No medí el tiempo y en un impulso me arroje besándolo y con una sonrisa lo mire a los ojos

– No te perderé nunca – dije

Sus ojos brillaron

Fue tierno verlo tan vulnerable un segundo, no quería que ese sentimiento se perdiera por lo que me esforzaría por conservarlo

Hola!

Gracias por leer, la verdad no tenía pensado en dar otro capítulo pero algunos querían una continuación así que espero que les haya gustado

Esa Tomoko si se sobrepasó con el maquillaje

Gracias por el apoyo!


End file.
